jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid212/Wybrani
thumb|left|288px|Okładka By:Mała Ambitna Dziekuje :* Okładka By: ''Mała Ambitna'' HEJ TO MÓJ 2 BLOG ! TAMTEN ZOSTAŁ ZAWIESZONY Z TAKIEJ RACJI ŻE NIE MIAŁAM POMYSŁU NA DALSZĄ CZĘŚĆ HISTORII :( OK MOŻE KILKA INFORMACJI NA TEPAT OPKA: • WZAROWANE NA ,,NASTĘPCY'' ( TYLKO TO ŻE SĄ WYGNAŃCY) • NOWE POSTACIE • PRZEPRASZAM ZA ORTOGRAFIE (MAM DYZOROGRAFIE) • MAM NADZIEJE NA POZYTYWNE KOMY ' • '''ANI TO ŚREDNIOWIECZE, ANI WSPÓŁCZESNOŚC ' '''OK ZACZYNAMY ! 1.WPROWADZENIE W krainie zwanej Archipelagiem leżała wyspa Berk. Władał nią król Sączyślin wraz ze swoją małżonką Nesseser. Mieli syna i córkę. Syn miał na imię Sączysmark – był następcą tronu – zaś córka nazywała się Nella. Jednak król nie był jakiś wspaniały. Chociaż ludzie go lubili, nie był też zły, ponieważ dawał biednym chleb i wodę. Jednak po krainie chodziły pogłoski, że to nie on powinien rządzić tą wyspą lecz jego brat. Ale to były tylko legendy. W 5 roku panowania króla Sączyślina Wspaniałego (taki miał przydomek) nastały ciężkie czasy. Lud się zbuntował. Król kazał wyłapać wszystkich którzy mu nie sprzyjali, nawet ich dzieci. Zamknął ich w lochach, jednak miejsca było za mało. Król postanowił że wyśle ich wszystkich na wyspę i tam ich uwięzi. Lud został tam wygnany, a słuch po nich zaginął... do czasu … 2. DECYZJA 16 lat później Wyspa, na której mieszkali wygnańcy zyskała swoją nazwę, a mianowicie ,,Wyspa Mroku . Byli tam wszyscy ci którzy brali udział w zamieszkach 16 lat temu. Przy jednej z ulic miasteczka mieszka rodzina Hofferson. Pan Arthur Hofferson i Vanessa Hofferson brali udział w zamieszkach. Zostali wygnani. Jednak na wyspie Vanessa dowiedziała się że jest w ciąży. Teraz mieszkają ze swoją córka Astrid. Piękną blondynką z niebieskimi jak woda oczyma. Bardzo ją kochają lecz ojciec nie ma dla niej czasu. Arthur jest ,,władcą wyspy, ponieważ to on właśnie kierował całym buntem. Jest piękny poranek słońce pada na blond włosy dziewczyny. Astrid przeciągneła się i wstała z łóżka zaspana. Jej pokój nie był bogaty. Biurko, łóżko i krzesło. Jednak pomimo tak małej ilości rzeczy była rozpieszczana przez rodziców przez co stała się … nieznośna, uparta i strasznie pewna siebie. Nagle z rozmyśleń wyrwał ją głos jej matki: - Kochanie chodź na śniadanie ! - Już idę ! - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna - Dzisiaj mamy na śniadanie kanapki siadaj i jedz – uśmiechnęła się kobieta - Dziękuje, a gdzie tata ? - Już poszedł do naszego rynku. Musiał załatwić pewną sprawę która dotyczy ciebie i twoich znajomych - Ale ty wiesz o co chodzi czy nie ? - Nie, nie wiem - Acha … - powiedziała dziewczyna... miała pewne podejrzenia ale szybko wyrzuciła je z głowy - Idziesz gdzieś ? - No jasne ! Umówiłam się z paczką że zrobimy parę kawałów temu dzieciakowi z drugiego końca wyspy - Dobrze ale żeby nie były one nie biezpieczne, Astrid …. - powiedziała z troską kobieta - No ok, ok – powiedziała sztucznie się uśmiechając – to ja już lecę. Pa ! - Pa kochanie ! Astrid wyszła ( tak ubrała się wcześniej xD / autorka). Ludzi na wyspie mieszkało dość dużo. Dziewczyna przepychała się pomiędzy ludźmi. Była umówiona ze swoją paczką: Śledzikiem, bliźniakami Mieczykiem i Szpadką, Eretem oraz Hederą (nie wiem jak pisze się jej imię :( ) Oni także byli dziećmi wygnańców. Spotkanie miało odbyć się pod fontanną która znajdowała się przy ratuszu. - Może spot''kam ojca –'' zamyśliła się dziewczyna 5 minut później Blondwłosa stanęła przed fontanną gdzie czekali już na na nią Śledzik, Eret i Szpadka. - Hej wszystkim – odezwała się Astrid - Hej – powiedzieli wszyscy chórem - Co tam u ciebie Astrid ? - zapytała Szpadka - A okej … a gdzie Hedera i Mieczyk ? - Poszli po pomidory – uśmiechnął się Eret, tym swoim szyderczym uśmieszkiem - Ale będzie ubaw ! - krzyknęła Szpadka - No jasne ! - odpowiedzieli chórem Paczka dalej by gadała gdyby nie to że właśnie wrócili Mieczyk i Hedera. Mieli reklamówkę pełną pomidorów. - To co idziemy ? - zapytała Hedera - No dobra – powiedziała Astrid Grupka przyjaciół zaczęła już iść gdy nagle usłyszeli głos ojca Astrid, który wołał ich. - Dzieciaki stójcie ! - krzyczał męski głos - Co tato ? - spytała lekko zdziwiona dziewczyna Ojciec zdyszany podał jej jakiś dokument. Zaczęła czytać na głos : Informujemy 20.08.2015r . że prośba o przyjęcie Astrid Hofferson, Śledzika Ingermana, Mieczyka Thorston, Szpadki Thorston, '' ''Ereta Próżnego oraz Hedery Fire do szkoły im. Borka Wielkiego została rozpatrzona pozytywnie. Informujemy również że dnia 25.08.2015 o godzinie 16;00 po nowych uczniów przyleci helikopter. Gratulujemy i życzymy sukcesów w nauce. Rada szkoły im. Borka Wielkiego oraz Król Sączyślin Wspaniały - To chyba jakieś żarty !!! - krzyknęli podnosząc wzrok i kierując go na ojca Astrid. OK PISZCIE JAK SIĘ WAM NARAZIE PODOBA :P NA KAŻDYM MOIM BLOGU MAM ZASADE ' '''BRAK AKTYWNOŚCI (KOMÓW) = ZAWIESZENIE BLOGA ' '''TUTAJ TAKŻE OBOWIĄZUJE TA ZASADA :/ JEŚLI KTOŚ ZAUWAŻY JAKIŚ BŁOD ORTOGRAFICZY KTÓRY BARDZOOOO RAZI W OCZY NIECH NAPISZE W KOMENTARZU :) ZOSTAW KOMA :D 2. POGODZIĆ SIĘ Z PRZEGRANĄ Przyjaciele patrzeli raz na dokument, raz na ojca Astrid. Dziewczyna czuła, że zaraz wybuchnie. Jak ojciec mógł jej to zrobić ! Przecież uczyła się na wyspie. Umie liczyć, czytać, pisać, potrafi wszystko co potrzebne do życia. - Ale dlaczego nikt nas o tym wcześniej nie poinformował !? - zapytał Śledzik, który jako pierwszy się ocknął - Wiedzieliśmy jak zareagujecie, więc nic nie mówiliśmy - ,,My'' ? - odezwała się w końcu Astrid - Tak, wasi rodzice wiedzieli jakie mam co do was zamiary – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna - A mama wiedziała ? - powiedziała Astrid bliska płaczu - Tak, kochanie - Nienawidzę was wszystkich ! Nigdzie nie jadę ! - wykrzyczała Astrid i pobiegła w stronę klifów. Było to miejsce o którym nikt nie wiedział i nikt też się w nie, nie zapuszczał. -''Jak oni mogą mi to robić ! Mama kłamała mi w ,,żywe oczy'', że o niczym nie wie ! '' Czemu akurat mnie to spotyka. Nie potrzebuje wykształcenia, ani innych bzdet. Oni na tamtej wyspie pewnie nie wiedzą nawet co to zabawa. Ygh... nienawidzę świata … ! Astrid patrzała na zarys Berk widziała ją z Wyspy Mroku. Jej umysł przepełniał niepokój. Do niesamowicie niebieskich oczu napłynęły słone łzy. Dziewczyna wiedziała że musi pogodzić się z przegraną. Nie przekona ojca do zmiany decyzji. Blondwłosa wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę rynku. Jej umysł nadal przepełniał niepokój, a w sercu zrodziła się nienawiść. -'' Już nic nie będzie tak jak dawniej … już nigdy ''NIKOGO ''nie pokocham. ''NIKOGO !.'' Idąc kopała kamyki. Nagle na coś wpadła, a raczej na kogoś. To jej ojciec. Na jego twarzy widać było uśmiech. Astrid wyminęła go i szła dalej kopiąc dalej kamienie. - Córeczko to dla twojego dobra. Musisz się ztąd wyrwać, to nie jest miejsce dla ciebie. Jesteś mądra i łada, na pewno będziesz najlepsza w szkole i spotkasz jakiegoś chłopaka, no i przecież lecą z tobą twoi przyjaciele. - Skączyłeś !? - powiedziała pełna nienawiści dziewczyna - Musisz zrozumieć mnie i mamę. Chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Tutaj nie masz przyszłości. - A tam ! Co zyskam tam ! - Wykształcenie, prawdziwe życie, a może nawet miłość - Po co komu miłość ! - dziewczyna usiadła na kamieniu i zaczęła płakać. Emocje wzięły górę, przytuliła ojca. Trwali w uścisku chwile. - Obiecaj mi że tu wrócę, obiecaj - Obiecuje kochanie, jednak możesz nam pomóc swoim wyjazdem na Berk - Niby jak !? - zdziwiła się Astrid odsuwając się od ojca i wycierając twarz - Za kilka tygodni koronacja Sączysmarka - I co z tego ? Proszę jaśniej … - On jest głupi i naiwny - Do brzegu tato ! - Dobra... musisz go w sobie rozkochać i no wiesz przekonać żeby wydał rozkaz przywrócenia nas na Berk. - No dobra... ej, to nawet ma sens ! Ale muszę to zrobić po jego koronacji. - Już wcześniej zacznij się koło niego kręcić. Teraz mamy sierpień. Za pięć dni wylatujecie na Berk, a pierwszego września zaczyna się rok szkolny. Sączysmark natomiast jest rok starszy, a osiemnaście lat kończy w czerwcu, więc tydzień później ma urodziny. - Ale tato to oznacza że mam spędzić tam caluteńki rok !? - Niestety, opowiadałem ci legendę o prawowitym władcy Berk... ? - Nie - A chcesz bym ci opowiedział … ? - … '''OK WIĘC, PISZCIE CZY ASTRID MA POWIEDZIEĆ ''TAK CZY NIE.' '''JEŚLI ZDECYDUJECIE ŻE ''TAK WTEDY NASTĘPNY ROŹDZIAŁ BĘDZIE LEGENDĄ O BERK, A JEŚLI NIE ''WTEDY PRZEJDE DO DALSZEJ CZĘŚCI FABUŁY.' CZEKAM NA ODPOWIEDŹ DO GODINY 18:30 NO NAJDALEJ DO 19:00. POPRAWIŁAM BŁĘDY, JEDNAK ZDECYDOWAŁAM ŻE IMIE HEDERY BĘDE PISAĆ TAK JAK SIĘ JE CZYTA. DZIĘKI ZA POZYTYWNE KOMENTARZE, I ZA TO ŻE POMAGACIE MI POZNAJDOWAĆ BŁĘDY ORTOGRAFICZNE I STYLISTYCZNE ITP. NEXT BĘDIE JESZCZE DZISIAJ (ŚRODA), ALE NIESTETY NIE BĘDZIE GO W CZWARTEK. DOBIERO W PIĄTEK WIECZOREM MOŻECIE SIĘ SPODZIEWĆ NEXTU, NO I OCZYWIŚCIE NA WEEKEND. OK, TO CHYBA WSZYSTKO. PA ! ''' '''OGŁOSZENIA PARAFIALNE ! HYH... XD ''' '''OK WIĘC KILKA SPRAW DOTYCZĄCYCH KOMENTARZY : 1. JEŚLI NIE ODPOWIADAJĄ CI MOJE ZASADY NIE CZYTAJ 2. NIE OCENIA SIĘ KSIĄŻKI PO ODŁADCE OK TO WSZYSTKO :D KRÓTKO ZWIĘŹLE I NA TEMAT :P WIĘC TAK ZDECYDOWAŁAM Z WASZĄ POMOCĄ, ŻE NAPISZE TĄ LEGENDE. JAK KTOŚ NIE CHCE NIE MUSI CZYTAĆ, ALE WEDŁUG MNIE MOŻE ONA COŚ WNIEŚĆ DO FABUŁY. OK ZACZYNAM ! ''' '''3. LEGANDY MAJĄ W SOBIE ZIARNKO PRWADY - Tak … - Ok wszystko zaczęło się … W czasach gdy panował król Jozue Wspaniały. Pomagał biednym. Dawał im wszystko to co jedli na zamku. Król miał też piękną żonę Karen, której nadano przydomek Sprawiedliwa. Nigdy nikogo nie skazano w tym królestwie na wygnanie czy też śmierć, nigdy też nikt nie głodował. Jednak pewnego dnia królowa zmarła, tuż po porodzie trzech synów: Stoika, Sączyślina oraz Sama. Według zasad ten, który urodził się pierwszy obejmował władze. Jednak Jozue nie potrafił odnaleźć szczęścia w narodzinach synów. Berk pogrążyło się w kilku miesięcznej żałobie. Dopiero gdy jego synowie mieli trzy lata król otrząsnął się i postanowił nadrobić ten stracony czas z synami. Lata mijały a dzieci rosły. Jednak nadszedł czas gdy Jozue musiał opuścić ten świat i dołączyć do swej małżonki. Prawo mówiło, że to Stoik jako pierworodny powinien przejąć władze nad Berk, i tak się stało. Nadano mu przydomek Ważki, ale ludzie nazywali go też Stoikiem Niepowtarzalnym, Nieustraszonym, Dobrym cz też po prostu Pomocnym. Jednak jeden z braci, Sączyślin nie mógł znieść tego, że to nie on włada królestwem. Sam nie był taki żył swoim życiem i wspierał Stoika jak tylko mógł jednak po miesiącu, władzy Stoika, Sam zniknął bez śladu. Szukano go długo jednak bez skutecznie. Królestwo, które ledwo co pozbierało się po śmierci Jozuego, musiało pożegnać jego syna. W tym, że czasie Sączyślin wyszedł za Nesseser i okozało się, że jest ona w ciąży. Rok później na zamku usłyszno krzyk. Stoik i jego żona Valka zniknęli. Władza przeszła na Sączyślina jego żonę Nesseser i ich niedawno narodzonego syna Sączysmarka. Jednak lud nie chciał żegnać Stoika. Sączyślin był wściekły, że lud nadal kocha jego brata. Ludzie nadal wieżą że Stoik wkrótce wróci na tron. - No ale czemu to legenda ? Przecież Sączyślin żyje, więc to jest prawdopodobnie prawda. - Tak córciu to jest prawda - Więc czemu ,,legenda'' ? - Bo Sączyślin zarzekał się że nigdy nie miał braci. Jednak ja wiem że to nie jest legenda, tylko prawdziwa historia - Jak to ? - Ponieważ, ja … ja … ja znałem Stoika i Valke - Co !? - Tak, jestem w wieku Stoika i jego braci. Poznałem go bardzo dobrze. Byliśmy jak bracia. Ja, Stoik i Finn. - Kto to Finn ? - To twój wuj, mój brat, jednak on zaginął kiedy wyruszył w poszukiwaniu Sama. To może śmieszna historia dwóch wieśniaków i następca tronu, ale jednak tak było. - Łał … ile ja się tu dowiedziałam. Opowiesz mi coś jeszcze ? - Niestety nie kochanie, ale pamiętaj Stoik i Valka gdzieś żyją na Berk, może gdzieś w lesie, a może wśród wiśniaków w miasteczku. Na pewno się zmienili i się ukrywają, ale ja wierzę, że gdzieś tam są, a teraz chodź ściemnia się. - Dobrze, tato. Bardzo cię kocham - Ja ciebie też 4. PRZYGOTOWANIA CZ.1 Już za dwa dni, Astrid i jej przyjaciele mieli polecieć na Berk. Ona chyba najgorzej to przerzyła. Śledzik się nawet cieszył. Będzie mógł poznać nowe okazy roślin może nawet jakieś nowe stworzenia, które będzie mógł zapisać w swojej księdze. Bliźniaki jak, to bliźniaki. Zbytnio się tym nie przejęły. No, a Hedera była odrobinę smutna, ale kiedy dowiedziała się o planie ojca Astrid, od razu się rozweseliła. Dziś jest piątek. W niedzieli wylatują z wyspy, i wrócą na nią dopiero za rok, albo już w ogóle. Bo kiedy plan przekonania Sączysmarka do przywrócenia wygnańców na wyspę się powiedzie nie trzeba będzie tu wracać. Astrid siedziała i myślałam jak by tu się zabrać za ,,księcia''. Najpierw się za przyjaźnić ? Czy może od razu uwieść ? Astrid była niczego sobie. Każdy chłopak ślinił się na jej widok, więc zapewne książulek też. Była umówiona o szesnastej z przyjaciółmi, na ostatnią przechadzkę po wyspie. Prawdopodobnie jutro nie będzie już na to czasu. Trzeba będzie się spakować, przyzwoicie uczesać i ubrać. Na zegarku wybiła 16:30. Astrid była spóźniona. Wzięła granatową bluzę z kapturem i wybiegła z domu. Jak zwykle spotkanie miało się odbyć przy fontannie. Na miejscu czekali już na nią jej zdenerwowani przyjaciele. - Przepraszam, ale zamyśliłam się – powiedziała zdyszana Astrid - Nie no ok. Idziemy już czy tak będziemy stać ? - powiedziała Hedera - Dobra to gdzie najpierw ? - powiedział Śledzika - Może pożegnać się z … - zamyślił się Mieczyk – a nie sory nie mamy z kim się żegnać Nagle wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wszyscy, oprócz Astrid. - Co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego !? Przecież powinni się raczej smucić. Halo my nie mamy żadnych przyjaciół. Zawsze tylko robimy komuś bez sensowne żarty. Ale zaraz co ja... co ja gadam ! Po co mi jacyś przyjaciele !? Mam swoją'' paczk'ę i nie potrzebuje nikogo więcej. Zacznę się śmieć bo zaczną mnie pytać i nie będę miała się jak wykręcić. - ''myślała Astrid, po czym zaczęła się śmieć - Ok, koniec ! - krzyknęła Hedera, gdy zobaczyła, że grupka przechodniów dziwnie się na nas patrzy – może chodźmy najpierw na plaże Łupieżców ? Co wy na to ? - Ok ! - krzyknęli chórem Cały dzień minął na przechadzaniu się po wyspie, w końcu przyszedł czas kiedy trzeba wracać do domu … '''DZISIAJ DOPISZE JESZCZE RESZTE. NARAZIE NIE MAM ZBYTNIO WENY. JUTRO WAM ZASPAMIE TROSZKE ROŹDZIAŁAM :D ACHH I OCZYWIEŚCIE KOCHAM WAS I DZIĘKUJE ZA TE WSZYSTKIE KOMENTARZE. JA JE OCZYWIŚCIE NA BIERZĄCO CZYTAM :D ''' '''OK TO JESZCZE DZISIAJ DOSTANIECIE 2 CZĘŚC. PA :D CDN... 5.PRZYGOTOWANIA CZ.2 Jutro miał przylecieć helikopter i zabrać wybrańców do szkoły. Astrid obudziła się rano. Jej policzki muskały lekko różowe policzki. Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się i uchyliła powieki, odsłaniając jej piękne oczy. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i przetarła oczy. Pod szafą leżała już jej skórzana torba, która przygotowała sobie wczoraj wieczorem. Astrid wstała i poszła do łazienki. Uczesał włosy w kłosa który, zarzuciła na lewą stronę. Gdy zeszła do kuchni na stole stał już talerz z naleśnikami. Obok leżała karteczka: Ja i tata poszliśmy do rynku. Musimy załatwić kilka spraw. Przygotowałam ci naleśniki na śniadanie. Spakuj się i przygotuj jakieś przyzwoite rzeczy do ubrania na jutro. Wrócimy wieczorem. Mama Pani Vanessa rzadko chodziła z mężem do rynku, ale jak tam już szła spędzała tam sporo czasu. Astrid usiadła i zjadła naleśniki. Były one z dżemem truskawkowym, który zrobiła jej mama. Weszła na górę i otworzyła szafę. Nie miała dużo ubrań. Dostawali kilkadziesiąt kartonów z ubraniami raz na rok. Każdy brał z nich co mógł. Jeśli miał coś co na niego nie pasowało lub nie było w jego stylu, szedł na targ i wymieniał się za inne rzeczy lub jakieś jedzenie. Astrid wyciągnęła z szafy czerwoną bluzkę, którą udało jej się wyciągnąć z kartonów, następne się gneła po czarną spódniczkę. Ją zdobyła wymieniając się ze starszą panią na targu za sweterek, który był na Astrid za mały. Dobrała do tego ¾ getry po jej mamie, puchaty kaptur z kartonów oraz karawasze które sama zrobiła. Później wrzuciła resztę ciuchów które, miała do skórzanej torby i zaszła na dół. Postanowiła przejść się na klify. Wzięła ze sobą lornetkę i jej topór z podpisem na ,,Astrid Hofferson. Po'' kilku minutach spacerku doszła na klify. Na zegarku wybiła 15:00. Astrid miała zamiar zostać tu do zachodu słońca. Wyciągnęła lornetkę i zaczęła obserwować ptaki. -'' Ciekawe jak to by było być takim ptakiem. Latać gdzieś tam w przestworzach i nie myśleć o problemach. - myślała Astrid Nagle usłyszała krzyki. Spojrzała w dół na plaże. Było tam dziecko. Uciekało przed wściekłym dzikiem. Astrid natychmiast zareagowała. Z sunęła się w dół zbocza i zaatakowała dzika. Cisnęła w niego siekierą. Zwierze padło na ziemie. Dziecko stało zapłakane, nagle rzuciło się w ramiona Astrid i zaczęło płakać. - Cicho już cicho, mała – mówiła spokojnie Astrid - Zabierze mnie pani do mamusi ? - mówiła mała dziewczynka, o kruczo czarnych włosach - Dobrze, a jak się nazywasz ? - Jestem Ambre Helington - Twoja mama pracuje w piekarni ? - Tak, a tata jest rybakiem - Choć na ręce. Zabiorę cię do domu Dziewczynka wskoczyła na ręce Astrid i wtuliła się w jej ramię. As ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę miasteczka. Po trzydziestu minutach stanęła pod piekarnią mamy Ambre. Dziewczynka zasnęła jednak w jej ramionach. Astrid weszła spokojnie do piekarni. Zobaczyła zapłakaną mamę Ambre. Astrid lekko chrząknęła. - O mój boże ! Ambre ! - Proszę ciszej. Zasnęła - Jak się ciesze. Dziękuję Astrid Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie. Astrid położyła się około 22:30 i szybko zasnęła. '''5.NOWA SZKOŁA' Astrid obudziła się o 5:00. Poczuła dziwne mrowienie w dłoniach. Wstała i zeszła na dół napić się soku. Jej rodzice jeszcze spali. O 16 ma być helikopter. Dziewczyna siedział przy stole i bawiła się pustą szklanką po soku. -''A co jeśli ten Sączysmark będzie obleśny ? Albo gruby ? Ochh... '' A co będzie dalej jak już zgodzi się przywrócić wygnańców na Berk. ''Przecież nie będę z nim do końca życia ! Nie jestem pewna czy chce to robić, ale nie mogę zawieść ludzi z wyspy !'' Dam rade ! Jestem twarda ! Nie zawiodę wyspy ! Z rozmyśleń wyrwała ją mama. - Córciu jest dopiero dziesięć po piątej. Co ty robisz tak wcześnie ? - Myślę... - O czym ? - O … o … tym czy wszystko zabrałam – skłamała dziewczyna - Acha. Połóż się jeszcze As. Jest wcześnie, a ty musisz się porządnie wyspać - Ok … już zaraz idę - Dobrze. Ja idę jeszcze chwile pospać - Dobra Kobieta wyszła z kuchni i poszła w stronę sypialni. Astrid znowu zaczęła kręcić szklanką. -''Musiałam ją okłamać. Nie mogę pokazać że jestem słaba i że, się boję. Ok idę już spać bo mama będzie coś podejrzewać'' Dziewczyna wstała i poszła się położyć. = Wybiła 15:00. Astrid przebrała się w ciuchy przygotowane wczoraj. Poszła do łazienki i zrobił sobie kłosa. Nie wiedzieć czemu założyła też opaskę na głowę. Był skórzana, a co kilka centymetrów były przyczepione kamyczki, ale nie takie zwykłe. Były one z Berk, a opaskę to wykonał jej tata. Kiedyś należała do jej mamy, a teraz do niej. Gdy skączyła się szykować na zegarku było już za trzydzieści. Astrid zarzuciła na ramię torbę i wybiegła z domu. Wcześniej już pożegnała się z rodzicami. Doszła już do fontanny, gdzie stali już jej przyjaciele. - Hej – powiedział Astrid - Hej – odpowiedzieli chórem - Co tam Astrid – powiedział Eret - No nawet, nawet a u ciebie ? - Jestem bardzo, ale to bardzo podniecony tą całą ,,przeprowadzką'' - Tak ! Ja też ! - powiedział Śledzik - Mi to tam wszystko jedno – powiedziała Hedera stając obok Astrid - Mi w sumie … też – powiedział Astrid – no ale, mam misje do wykonania i mam nadzieje że, mi pomożecie - No jasne – znów odpowiedzieli chórem Nagle dało się słyszeć głośny szum. Zerwał się wiatr. Przyjaciele spojrzeli w górę. Nad nimi ,,wisiał'' ogromy samolot. Był czarny, a po obu stronach widniał herb Berk. Helikopter chwile później helikopter wylądował w wolnym miejscu. Wysiadło z niego dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach, a na nosach mieli czarne przeciw słoneczne okulary. Jeden z nich wziął jakiś dokument i zaczął czytać: Cieszę się, że zawitacie do naszej szkoły i będziecie uczyć się jak być po poprawnym obywatelem Berk. Mam nadzieję, że porzucicie za sobą przeszłość i zajmiecie się swoją przyszłością. Po przylocie na Berk do szkoły zabierze was czarna limuzyna. Kiedy dotrzecie do szkoły jedna z uczennic zaprowadzi was do dyrektora szkoły. Miłej podróży. Podpisano: Król Saczysmark Wspaniały Mężczyzna schował papier, a drugi zaczął kierować słowa w naszym kierunku. - Zapraszam was do helikoptera – powiedział donośnym głosem Przyjaciele zaczęli niepewnie kroczyć w stronę czarnej maszyny. Na czele szła Astrid. Wsiadła jako pierwsza. Zaniemówiła. Siedzenia były wyścielane czerwonym puchem, a na każdym z nim leżały słuchawki ochronne. Astrid usiadła na miejscu przy oknie. Następnie wsiedli: Hedera, Szpadka, Mieczyk, Eret i Śledzik. Astrid zauważył swoich rodziców i do nich pomachała. - Załóżcie słuchawki – powiedział ten mężczyzna który wcześniej czytał Wszyscy wykonali instrukcje pilota, a za chwile helikopter był już w powietrzu. Astrid widziała całą wyspę z lotu ptaka. - Nie zawiądę'' was –'' pomyślała = Lecieli około 10 minut. Wylądowali na specjalnym lotnisku dla helikopterów. Jeden z mężczyzn otworzył drzwi i wszyscy wysiedli z maszyny. Przed nimi stała limuzyna. Okazało się że, w środku jest podobnie urządzona tylko że stał tam jeszcze stolik i napoje dla nas. Tym razem jechali krócej bo jakieś 5-6 minut. Wysiedli na wielkim dziedzincu szkoły. Na środku była fontanna, a za nią stał potężny budynek szkoły. - Cześć ! - powiedział piskliwy głosik - Yyy … hej – powiedziała niechętnie Astrid - Jestem Hanoi - Ja jestem Astrid – przedstawiła się już trochę innym tonem – a , to jest: Hedera, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, Eret oraz Śledzik - Miło mi was poznać. Oprowadzę was po szkole i pokaże wam wasze pokoje, ale najpierw pójdziemy do dyrektora szkoły pana Pyskacza Gbura - No dobra... - powiedział nadal rozglądając się dookoła Eret Ruszyli przed siebie. Przeszli obok fontanny. Następnie skierowali się w stronę wielkich drzwi. Gdy przez nie weszli ich oczom ukazał się wielki hol z szafkami uczniów. Hanoi szła jednak dalej. Po jakieś dwóch może trzech minutach dotarli pod drzwi z napisem : ,,Dyrektor'' - Ja tu na was zaczekam, a wy już idźcie Astrid zapukała i chwyciła za klamkę, by wejść do środka. Na środku pokoju stało biurko, a przy nim siedział mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku o blond włosach i brodzie podzielonej na dwa warkocze. Na ścianach wisiały mapy i dyplomy, a za mężczyzną stały biblioteczki z książkami. OK ROZMOWA BĘDZIE W NASTĘPNYMM ROŹDZIALE :D MAM NADZIEJE ŻE NIE ZA NUDNE CO ? ' '''O I CIESZE SIĘ MISTRZUCZKAWKA, ŻE TAK OCZEKUJESZ NEXT' ów ' '''HAH :D POZDRAWIAM CZYTELNIKÓW ! NEXT JUTRO ! PA :333 CDN... 6. ,,Plan jest taki … '' ' - Witajcie. Jestem dyrektor Pyskacz Gbur - Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli przyjaciele jednocześnie - Miło mi was widzieć w murach naszej szkoły. Jakie pierwsze wrażenia ? - No cóż – zaczęła Astrid – u nas na wyspie najładniejszy budynek to rynek. Ale nie dorasta okolicznym budowlą do pięt. - Och.. miło mi to słyszeć. Mogę poznać wasze imiona ? Chciałem mieć niespodziankę więc nie pytałem o wasze dane wcześniej. - Naturalnie – powiedziała ze sztucznym uśmieszkiem Astrid i zaczęła po kolei przedstawiać przyjaciół – to jest Śledzik Ingerman, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka Thorston, Eret Próżny oraz Hedera Fire, a ja jestem Astrid Hofferson. - Czekaj, czekaj … ty to córka Arthura Hoffersona ? - Tak... a w czym problem ? - W niczym, ale proszę byś przyszła do mnie jutro po południu - Dobrze - A,teraz idźcie do Hanoi - Do widzenia – znów powiedzieli chórem -'' Pewnie wie że mój ojciec kierował buntem, w końcu imię mojego ojca zapisze się na kartach historii, a zresztą moje także. O Boże znowu będę musiała słuchać tego irytującego głosu Hanoi. Oby szybko zaprowadziła nas do pokoi.- myślała Astrid -A to sala od '' Historii, a teraz zaprowadzę was do waszych pokoi - No nareszcie – powiedziała pod nosem Astrid - Mówiłaś coś ? - Nie, nie - Acha, macie pokój razem. Niestety nie mamy już wolnych pokoi. Został ostatni siedmio osobowy. Jest jeszcze kilka wolnych miejsc ale to po jednym albo po dwóch, a nie chcieliśmy was rozłączać. - A, że tak zapytam – zawahał się Śledzik – dojdą jeszcze jacyś... no wiesz... uczniowie ? - No tak – odezwał się piskliwy głosik – w naszej szkole jest taka tradycja że tydzień po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego do szkoły jest przyjmowane kilka dzieci z ubogich rodzin. Przez ten tydzień słudzy króla muszą spisać wszystkie dzieciaki w wieku od 16-18 lat, które mogą się uczyć w naszej szkole. Moja koleżanka właśnie tak tu trafiła. Nazywa się Kasandra Holkin. - Hmm.. ciekawe – zamyślił się Śledzik – a, ilu takich nastolatków jest wybieranych ? - Od 5-9. To zależy. - Od czego ? - zapytał tym razem Eret - Od liczby spisanych - Czyli nie zawsze udaje się im spisać wszystkich ? - No logiczne, że tak. Wiecie trochę ich jest. - Czyli któreś tych ,,szczęściarzy trafi do nad do pokoju ? - Tak mi się wydaje. Dobra jesteśmy na miejscu. Macie pokój 115. Oto klucze. - Dzięki – powiedziała Astrid. - Nie ma za co. Jak by co znajdziecie mnie w pokoju 14, na pierwszym piętrze. - powiedziała oddalając się w stronę schodów. Przyjaciele weszli do pokoju. Był dość nowocześnie urządzony. We wnenkach naprzeciwko siebie stały dwa łóżka piętrowe, a w drugiej części pokoju stały trzy pojedyncze łóżka oddzielone szafkami nocnymi. Na przeciwko pojedynczych łóżek stały dwie rozsuwane szafy z lustarami. A obok jednego z łóżek piętrowych było wejście do łazienki. Była ona nie duża i była urządzona w kremowo brązowych odcieniach. W jednym kącie stał prysznic, a naprzeciwko toaleta. Na równoległej ściance był umywalka i szafka na kosmetyki. - Zamawiam piętrowe – krzyknęli naraz Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Eret - Mi tam starczy to pojedyncze- powiedziała Astrid kładąc swoją torbe na pojedynczym łóżku. Obok Astrid spała Hedera, więc jedno pojedyncze łóżko po drugiej stronę Astrid było wolne. Mieczyk i Szpadka spali na jednym łóżku piętrowym, a Śledzik i Eret na drugim. Gdy wszyscy się rozpakowali, przemówiła Astrid. - Ok, plan jest taki, na razie się uczmy, nie wzbudzajmy podejrzeń. Z tego co wiem ten cały Sączysmark jest na ta trzecim roku i przyjeżdża tu się uczyć, ale tu nie śpi, więc będę musiała go złapać na jakiś przerwach. No ale nie wiem jak wy zamierzam się tu też czegoś nauczyć. Wy póki co róbcie co chcecie, ale nie wygadajcie nikomu naszego głównego celu podróży tutaj. - Masz to jak w banku – powiedział Mieczyk turlając się po dywanie - No ja mam nadzieję. A teraz przepraszam ale idę się myć i idę spać bo padam z nóg - No ok – powiedziała Heder Astrid wykąpała się i położyła pod kołdrą. Jej oczy same się zamykały. Jednak postanowiła jeszcze trochę pomyśleć zanim zaśnie. -'' Jak to zrobić z tym Sączysmarkiem ? No nie wiem mam jeszcze czas. Och.. i jeszcze jutro ta rozmowa z dyrektorem. Po co on chce mnie tak w zasadzie widzieć ? Może mój ojciec go zna ?'' Tyle pytań, a na każde brak odpowiedzi. Astrid sama nie wiedziała kiedy jej powieki się zamknęły i kiedy powędrowała do krainy snów. '''JAK MYŚLICIE, CZEGO CHCE PYSKACZ OD ASTRID ? MIAŁ BYĆ WCZORAJ NEXT, ALE DOSTAŁAM ŚNIEŻKĄ W OKO I NACZYNKO MI PĘKŁO I TERAZ MAM CZERWONĄ KROPECZĘ NA BIAŁKU OKO :( NO I NIE MOGŁAM SIĘ POWSTRZYMAĆ I ZACZĘŁAM OGLĄDAĆ DRUGĄ PARTIE ODCINKÓW 3 SEZONU JEŹDŹCÓW SMOKÓW. NIE CHCE MI SIĘ CZEKAĆ NA NAPISY :P KIEDY NEXT ? SZCZERZE NIE MAM ZIELONEGO ANI BIAŁEGO POJĘCIA. JUTRO MAM TEST Z FIZYKI I JESZCZE W PIĄTEK Z NIEMCA I RELIGI. TA... KOCHANA SZKOŁA :D OK WIĘC PISZCIE W KOMENTARZACH CO POWIE PYSKACZ :D POZDRAWIAM … I NO WIESZ ZOSTAW KOMENTZARZ ;P HI HI :D CDN... 7.SOJUSZNIK Astrid stała przed drzwiami do gabinetu dyrektora. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała dwukrotnie do drzwi. - Proszę – powiedział donośny męski głos Astrid otworzyła drzwi. - Dzień dobry - Witaj - Chciał mnie pan widzieć - Tak, usiądź proszę - Dziękuje, a więc w czym rzecz ? - Znałem twojego ojca bardzo dobrze był dla mnie jak brat - Ojciec nigdy mi o panu nie mówił. Tak naprawdę dopiero nie dawno poznałam historie o prawowitym władcy Berk - Ja i twój ojciec przyjaźniliśmy się, jednak pewnego dnia nasi rodzice bardzo się ze sobą pokłócili. My jako nastolatkowie nie zgadzaliśmy się na taki stan rzeczy. Wtedy pojawił się Stoik... - Pan też znał Stoika ? - Tak. Ja, Stoik, Arthur, Finn byliśmy bardzo zgranym zespołem - Mój tata mówił tylko o moim wujku Finnie i Stoiku - Tak, ponieważ … niedługo potem spory naszych rodziców przeniosły się na nas. Nie potrafiliśmy się już dogadać tak jak dawniej, Stoik starał się nas pogodzić, ale nie dawaliśmy za wygraną. Krótko po tym mój ojciec dostał posadę na zamku, więc nasza rodzina stała się bogata i mieliśmy dom w bogadszej dzielnicy. Mogłem chodzić po zamku i spokojnie spotykać się ze Stoikiem w przeciwieństwie do Finna i Arthura. Kontak później się zerwał ja i Stoik nie mogliśmy już spotykać się z twoim tatą i wujem, ponieważ Jozue umarł i Stoik nie mógł się pozbierać. W momencie koronacji Stoika zdałem sobie sprawę że jesteśmy już dorośli i szybko nie pogodze się z twoim ojcem. Trwałem przy Stoiku do jego ostatniego dnia na zamku. Pamiętam ten feralny dzień doskonale. - Opowie pan ? - Dobrze … ale w skrócie - Do południa wszystko było spokojnie, jednak po nim sprawy się po kąplikowały. Żona Stoika, Valka była w ciąży był to drugi, może trzeci miesiąc nie pamiętam dokładnie. Zjedliśmy razem posiłek, a Valka poszła odpocząć do swojej komnaty. Około 16:00 z jej pokoju dobiegły krzyki. Poszedłem tam natychmiast. Przed drzwiami chodził zdenerwowany Stoik. To co tam usłyszałem było straszne. Valka poroniła, po raz trzeci. Gdy nad Berk zagościł wieczór nadal nie pozbierałem się po tej stracie. Gdy się kładłem usłyszałem krzyk. Pobiegłem by zobaczyć co to. Jednak nikogo nigdzie nie było. Okazało się że Valka i Stoik zniknęli. - To musiało byś straszne - Bo było jednak... ja … ja … wierzę że Stoik i Valka gdzieś nadal żyją, tak samo jak Sam i Finn - Tak samo mówi mój ojciec - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo pragnę by tu wrócił on i cała reszta - Tak.. ja też - Ale, pozwól że zapytam od razu, macie jakiś plan ? - Czy mam jakikolwiek powód by panu ufać ? - Tak moje dziecko - A, więc tak mamy plan - Mogę poznać szczegóły ? - W swoim czasie - Zupełnie jak ojciec – uśmiechnął się pod nosem - Nie raz to słyszałam – Astrid uśmiechnęła się, tym razem szczerze Czuła że może ufać temu mężczyźnie. Nie traktowała go jak dyrektora, ale jak przyjaciela. Polubiła go. - Dobrze moja droga to wszystko, ale więc, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko i zawsze możesz prosić mnie o pomoc - Dziękuje, zapamiętam, ale teraz niestety muszę już iść. - Naturalnie - Do wiedzenia - Do widzenia ''- Mogę mu zaufać... mogę. Czuję to całą sobą.'' OK TAKIE KRÓTKE. SORY, ALE NO SZKOŁA I TE SPRAWY. WY TO ZOBACZYCIE W CZWARTEK, A JA TO PISZĘ W ŚRODĘ XD I POWIEM SZCZERZE … ZAWIODŁAM SIĘ NA WAS … CO TAK MAŁO KOMÓW ? SMUTNO MI :C NO ALE WIERZE, ŻE KTOŚ TO CZYTA :D ''' '''A I NIE BÓJCIE SIĘ BĘDZIE CZKAWKA, SĄCZYSMARK PRAWDOPODOBNIE I DAGUR, WSZYSTKO PRZED NAMI :D TRZYMAJCIE SIĘ CIEPŁO ! PA :* CDN... A JEDNAK WIDZIECIE TO W PIĄTEK XDDD TO SIĘ NAZYWA LUDZIE LENISTWO :D TAA … JESTEM W ŻAŁOBIE PO AKTORZE, KTÓRY GRAŁ SEVERUSA SNAP'A W HARRY'M POTTERZE. SMUTA :( OK ALE PRZEJDŹMY DO OPKA :D A NO I DZIĘKI ZA KOMENTARZE I POWIEM WAM ŻE DOBRZE KĄBINUJECIE JEŚLI CHODZI O TORZSAMOŚĆ CZKAWKI :D OK ZACZYNAM :K 8.ZAGUBIONA 2 września Astrid siedzi przed klasą od historii. To pierwsza lekcja dzisiejszego dnia. ''- O mój Thorze. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie dużo na historii o moim ojcu. Oby.'' Hmm... wczoraj ani dzisiaj nie widziałam Sączysmarka. A tak w ogóle to jak on wygląda ? Pff.. na pewno będę wiedziała jak go zobaczę. Ciekawe ile dziewczyn leci na to, że jest dziedzicem. Pewnie sporo. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Astrid słyszała go pierwszy raz w życiu, ale już wiedziała, że nigdy, ale to nigdy go nie polubi. Razem zresztą klasy weszła do sali, Spostrzegła, że za nią idą jej przyjaciele. - I co ze Szpadką ? - zapytała z troską Astrid – nadal wymiotuje ? - Niestety – powiedział podobnym głosem Eret - Trzeba będzie powiedzieć nauczycielce – powiedział krótko Astrid i usiadła z Hederą w ławce Lekcja się rozpoczęła. Kiedy pani przeczytała nazwisko Astrid Hofferson ''wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na jej osobie. - Jestem – powiedziała spokojnie Astrid Nauczycielka też lekko się ździwiła kiedy zobaczyła jej nazwisko. Gdy doszła do Szpadki, przyjaciele wyjaśnili, że Szpadka źle się czuje. Lekcję skączyły się około 14:30. Jednak Astrid siedziała w pokoju sama. Czemu ? Mieczyk i Eret zapisali się do drużyny sportowej. Szpadka poczuła się lepiej i poszła z Hederą na zajęcia chiliderek, a Śledzik poszedł na kółko naukowe. Astrid dostała propozycje uczestnictwa w kółku plastycznym, ale powiedziała że się zastanowi. Teraz siedział sama w czterech ścianach szkolnego pokoju. - ''Nie będę'' tak siedzieć ! Pójd'ę' do dyrektora i zapytam czy mog'ę' sobie wyjść na przykład do wioski'' Wstał i zanim się obejrzała stała przed dyrektorem Pyskaczem. - Dzień dobry – powiedziała - Witaj Astrid, czy masz do mnie jakąś sprawę ? - No tak bo tak się zastanawiam czy uczniowie mogą normalnie wychodzić sobie ze szkoły ? - Oczywiście mogą chodzić wszędzie, ale trzeba wrócić do szkoły przed 22:00. - Bardzo dziękuje. To ja już pójdę … - Astrid zaczęła kierować się w stronę drzwiami - Astrid... - powiedział cicho dyrektor – uważaj na siebie - Oczywiście – powiedział i wyszła Po 15 minutach spaceru była w wiosce. Tutaj było całkiem inaczej niż w bogatej części. Ludzie może i wyglądali ubogo, ale było ich tu dużo i większość się cieszyła. ''- O tak to, to czego potrzebuje ! Ile tu życia ! Możę pójdę do lasu porzucać toporem ?'' A, no tak nie mam toporu, ale mam sztylet. Też się nada. Astrid pochłonięta myślami szła patrząc w ziemię. Nagle na coś weszła, a dokładnie na kogoś. Upadła. Gdy się podniosła stanęła obok wysokiego bruneta o nieziemsko zielonych oczach. - Przepraszam, zagapiłam się – odparło spokojnie - Nie szkodzi, ja też powinienem uważać – powiedział oschle, tak że z jego głosu nie dało się odczytać żadnego uczucia Chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic wyminął Astrid i poszedł dalej - Dziwny – mruknęła do siebie dziewczyna i poszła do lasu 9. LOSOWANIE - Jeju ! Heder ile można się ubierać !? Oni tylko wylosują z pięć karteczek z imionami i po sprawie ! - krzyczał zły Eret - Już idę ! - No ja mam nadzieję – mruknęła Astrid - Słyszałam ! - krzyknęła Hedera - Choć i nie gadaj ! - tym razem krzyknęła Szpadka - Jestem... jestem... - odparła Hedera wychodząc z łazienki – idziemy ? Astrid przewróciła oczyma i otworzyła drzwi od pokoju. Zajęcia dziś były odwołane z powodu losowania. To właśnie dziś kilku biednym nastolatkom miało się poszczęścić. Cała szóstka stanęła na dziedzincu szkoły. Na małym podeście stał wielki okrągły dzban wypełniony po brzegi karteczkami. ''- Hmm... może będzie ten Sączysmark –'' myślała Astrid. Sączysmark jeszcze, ani razu nie raczył pokazać się w szkole i to chyba ją najbardziej drażniło. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk trąb. Na scenę wszedł pyskacz i wice dyrektor Sfen. - Witam wszystkich serdecznie – zaczął Pyskacz – dzisiaj wylosujemy sześciu uczniów z wioski, którzy będą mogli uczęszczać do naszej placówki. Na karteczkach jest zapisanych ponad 216 nazwisk, a więc zaczynajmy. Pyskacz sięgnął po pierwsze zawiniątko: - Jeremi Fergus ! Drugie: - Anet Selfer Trzecie: - Klaren Pyszna Czwarte: - Astra Halengs Piąte: - Oraz Czkawka Haddock (nie wiem czy dobrze napisałam :/) Na scenę weszła piątka zwycięsców. Wśród nich Astrid dostrzegła chłopaka z wioski z, którym spotkała się kilka dni temu. Na jej oko nie tryskał szczęściem, ale raczej smutkiem i złością. Ceremonia zakączyła się jakieś10 minut później. Cała szóstka przyjaciół poszła do pokoju i od razu zaczęła się dyskusja: - Jak myślicie ? Kto trafi do nas do pokoju ? - zaczął Śledzik - Mi się spodobała ta … no jak jej tam … Astra ! - powiedziała Heder - Ja bym tam wolał jakiegoś faceta – zaczął Eret – na przykład Jeremiego ! Dyskusja trwała w najlepsze do puki ktoś nie zapukał do drzwi. Astrid, która jedyna nie brała udziału w dyskusji wstała z łóżka i otworzyła. Przed drzwiami stała Hanoi i nie kto inny niż … ten no … Czkawka ! - Hej ! - odezwał się piskliwy głosik. Astrid, aż się skrzywiła. - przyprowadziłam wam współlokatora ! - Ta dzięki … - To ja już idę ! Pa ! Astrid i Czkawka stali tak jeszcze chwile zagłębiając się w swoich spojrzeniach. Nagle podbiegła do nich Szpadka. - Ej ! Żyjecie, halo !? - Tak – powiedział spokojnie chłopak i szedł do środka, zajmując wolne łóżko - Co tam ? - zagadał Eret Chłopak spojrzał na niego dziwnie – yyy... dobrze - Jestem Eret to : Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Hedera oraz Astrid - Tak, Astrid zdążyłem już poznać … - powiedział – Jestem Czkawka - Miło mi, a jeśli można wiedzieć – zaczął Eret – skąd znasz As ? - Długo by mówić – wtrąciła Astrid. Nie chciała na razie mówić o tym, że była w wiosce - Tak – odparł krótko Czkawka – a, teraz przepraszam was, ale chce się rozpakować, umyć i położyć spać - Nie ma sprawy – powiedział As, dodając szczery uśmiech Czkawka spojrzał na nią i już miał się uśmiechnąć, kiedy nagle odwrócił wzrok i wszedł do łazienki bez słowa. MACIE CZKAWKE ! JEA ! HEU HEU ! MAM DOWNA XD I OGÓLNIE MAM GŁUPAWKE ! NO ALE BYWA XD MAM CHORE UCHO I MNÓSTWO ENERGI … TO ZŁE POŁĄCZENIE ! NEXT JUTRO MOI DRODZY :D DOBRANOC ! ( JEST U MNIE TERAZ 23:47, ALE CIII) CDN... 10. ,,KIM ON JEST ?'' (KRÓTKIE) - Astrid ! Astrid ! - krzyczała Hedera – żyjesz !? - Co !? - spytała i mrugnęła kilka razy oczyma - Odpłynęłaś - A, no bo myślę o tym Czkawce - Przystojny, co nie ? - Yyy... raczej nie o tym myślałam - A, o czym ? - Nie sądzisz, że on jest … no wiesz … dziwny - No … jest może trochę tajemniczy ale, że jest dziwny to chyba za dużo powiedziane - No nie wiem … - No, ale przyznaj, że jest przystojny - Troszkę.. no i jest starszy - Ha ! Wiedziałam, że ci się podoba ! - krzyknęła Hedera, Astrid spojrzała na nią pytająco - Pogięło cię !? Ja go nawet nie znam ! Żeby kogoś pokochać trzeba go najpierw poznać ! A, tak w ogóle nie mam czasu na jakiś chłopaczków ! MAM MISJĘ ! - Jezu ty tylko o tym ! - A, co może nie chcesz żeby tutaj byli twoi rodzice !? Mają tam siedzieć !? - Ygh... - Hedera... ja chce po prostu pomóc tym ludziom - A, myślisz, że ja nie !? - Musze iść, poszukać tego Sączysmarka … dzisiaj ma być.. - Taa … to pa - Pa 11.PIERWSZE SPOTKANIE Astrid szła korytarzem myśląc o kłótni z Hederą. -''Chyba przesadziłam... przecież jej też zależy'' - Spokojnie dziewczynki – dało się słyszeć męski głos Astrid podniosła wzrok i skierowała go na grupkę dziewczyn. Nagle przepchnął się chłopka. - Sączysmark kochanie ! - krzyczała jedna z nich - Daj mi autograf ! - krzyczała druga - Już kochane... już ! -'' O mój Boże ! To on ? Obleśny !'' Chłopka był dość niski. Miał czarne, krótkie roztrzepane włosy. Był też dość mocno umięśniony. Ubrany był wy koszulkę z koroną i czarne dżinsy. Nagle pocałował swoje bicepsy. Astrid zachciało się zwymiotować. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. -'' Mam plan ! Tylko ten oblech musi zostać sam.'' Jak na zawołanie wszystkie dziewczyny odeszły, a Smark został sam przy szafce. Astrid rozczochrała lekko włosy i przycisnęła książki do siebie. Wyglądała niewinnie. Zaczęła szybko iść. On zamkną szafkę i nagle ktoś na niego wpadł. Astrid upadła. - Przepraszam – powiedziała niewinnie Astrid – nie zauważyłam ciebie - To ja przepraszam .. to ja powinienem uważać. Podał jej ręke i pomógł wstać. - Jestem Astrid - Miło poznać cię piękna. Jestem Sączysmark... książę Sączysmark - Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść na lekcje, ale może się spotkamy na następnej przerwie ? - Yyyy … no jasne .. to do zobaczenia ''- Jest mój …'' CDN... 12. ,,NIGDY WAS NIE ZOSTAWIĘ'' Czkawka szedł spokojnie w stronę wioski. Jego dotychczasowego miejsca zamieszkania. Nie miał już na sobie starych podartych ciuchów. Ubrany był w czarne rurki i marynarke z rękawami ¾. Szedł właśnie do swojego rodzinnego domu. Czkawka stanął pod drewnianą chatą. Zapukał. W drzwiach stanęła wysoka, szczupła kobieta bardzo podobna do niego. Rzuciła się na niego i mocno uścisnęła. Chłopak wszedł do drewnianej chaty i postawił reklamówkę na stole. - Przyniosłem trochę jedzenia – powiedział spokojnym głosem - Dziękujemy Czkawka - A, gdzie tata ? - Zaraz powinnien tu być, a ty opowiadaj z kim masz pokój i jak pierwsze lekcje - No uczęszczam na kółko plastyczne i mam już kilka ocen, a jeśli chodzi o pokój... - zawahał się - O co chodzi ? Powiedzieli ci coś ? - Nie, nie po prostu jest tam taka jedna … - DZIEWCZYNA ! - krzyknęła Valka i w tym samym momencie do domu wszedł tęgi mężczyzna z rudą brodą - Czemu się tak wydzierasz … Val ? O witaj Czkawka – mężczyzna usiadł przy stole - Nasz synek poznał dziewczynę ! - Mamo ! To nie tak ona po prostu jest ładna i nic więcej ok ? Chciałbym się raczej zająć nauką, a nie jakimiś bezsensownymi dziewczynami ok ? - Nie słuchaj matki... ona najchętniej by ci już najchętniej ślub robiła - No właśnie widzę … - mruknął i popatrzał na matkę, która lekko się uśmiechała – ja już muszę iść - A, kiedy przyjdziesz znowu ? -zapytała matka zbliżając się do syna - Jak znajdę wolny czas - Dobrze Chłopak skierował się do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał kontem oka na rodziców - Nigdy was nie zostawię – wyszedł 13. NOWA PRZYJACIÓŁKA Astrid czekała na Sączysmarka pod szkołą. Mieli się wybrać do kawiarni. Czekała już około 10 minut. ''- Nie dość że jest brzydki to jeszcze spóźnialski … o idzie wielki książę ! Oby to co dadzą mi w tej kawiarni było dobre … co ja myślę....'' - Cześć Astriś ! Idziemy ? - Oczywiście, a daleko jest ta kawiarnia ? - Nie, dosłownie za rogiem - To chodźmy już - Dla ciebie wszystko najdroższa Szli około 5 minut spacerkiem. Kawiarnia nosiła nazwę ,,Sun Caffe''. Była utrzymywana w żółto-białej kolorystyce. Usiedli na zewnątrz. Kelner natychmiast przyjął zamówienie. - Ja poproszę to co zawsze – powiedział Sączysmark - A, ja … - zaczęła Astrid przeglądając menu – poproszę lemoniadę cytrynową i jabłecznik - Czy to wszystko ? - zapytał kelner - Tak – powiedział Smark Siedzieli i mówili o tym jak żyje się na wyspie Berk i w ogóle na zamku. Sączysmark nawet nie zapytał skąd jest Astrid. Czym dłużej rozmawiali tym bardziej Astrid nie lubiła Smarka. Według niej był zarozumiały, arogancki, samolubny i ogólnie był strasznym Narcyzem. ''- Boże, która godzina ? Już 16:00 !? Siedzę tu z nim 3 godziny... pora się wycofać.'' - Bardzo miło się gawędziło, ale na mnie już pora - Tak. Ja też już muszę iść mam jeszcze parę obowiązków Rozeszli się. Astrid szła przed siebie patrząc się na chodnik. Zaczynało kropić. No tak przecież zaczyna się jesień. Astrid podniosła wzrok i nałożyła kaptur od bluzy. Przeszła kilka kroków i usłyszała ciche piszczenie. Obkręciła się i niczego nie zauważyła. Spojrzała się na ławkę obok. Pod nią siedział malutki piesek husky. Astrid schyliła się i go podniosła. Piesek polizał czubek jej nosa mokrym językiem. - Suczka – powiedziała pod nosem – chyba można w tej szkole mieć zwierzęta ? Zaczęła iść powolnym krokiem w stronę szkoły. Szczenię łasiło się. - Jak by cię tu nazwać ? Może … - zamyśliła się nawet nie wiedząc kiedy stanęła pod szkołą – Wichura ! 14. PROJEKT Właśnie kończyło się kółko plastyczne. Czkawka siedział pod oknem i patrzył na liście spadające z drzew. Już niedługo początek października. - Dobrze to na razie tyle. Mam teraz dla was pracę. Jest ona obowiązkowa. Będzie to praca w parach. Temat brzmi ,,Piękno Natury, dokładny opis zadania rozdam wam zaraz. Natomiast teraz dopiorę was w pary. A, więc... Eli jest w parze z Jorganem, Lauren z Urghiem, Abeke z Conorem, a Czkawka z Astrid. Tutaj macie zasady i temat, a teraz sio. Powiedziała żartobliwie. Czkawka wyszedł jako pierwszy i skierował się w stronę pokoju. -'' Astrid... ygh... czemu ?! Może i jest ładna,a w jej błękitnych oczach da się zatonąć'', ale no cóż. Wydaję mi się, że coś planuje i może pokrzyżować moje plany. Dobra … dzisiaj obgadam z nią ten projekt, a jutro pójdziemy w teren. No idealnie jutro sobota. W takim razie w niedziele czeka mnie rozmowa z Pyskaczem...'' Chłopak stanął pod drzwiami od pokoju. W środku byli wszyscy prócz Astrid, która po chwili także dołączyła do reszty. Nie tylko oni mieli projekt. Około 10 minut później byli sami w pokoju. Reszta znajomych poszła do swoich par, by omawiać projekt. Czkawka i Astrid usiedli naprzeciwko siebie na dywanie. - Ymm... to masz jakiś pomysł ? - zagadała dziewczynami - Powiedzmy - Więc ? - Myślałem o narysowaniu Wyspy Mroku, a później pomalowaniu akfarelami - No dobra, ale chodzi ci o całą wyspe czy o krajobraz z Berk - Krajobraz - To ja chyba mam miejsce gdzie dobrze widać wyspę - No to pójdziemy tam jutro ? - No dobra, a teraz mam pytanie - Zamieniam się w słuch … - Jak tam jest ? - W wiosce ? - zapytał chłopak, a dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na tak trzymając w rękach Wichurę - Dostajesz trzy chleby i dwie butelki wody na cały tydzień. - Tak się da ?! - No powiedzmy, mamy też tam coś w rodzaju targu. Na przykład ja i mój pies pasiemy owce z tego mamy wełnę, którą później sprzedajemy, a z tego mamy pieniądze na jedzenie... teraz twoja kolej... - Kompletna samowolka, no chociaż jak się tak zastanowić to podobnie jak u ciebie tylko my dostajemy ciuchy raz w miesiącu, a teraz wróćmy do tematu psa – chłopak popatrzył pytającym wzrokiem – czemu go tu nie wziąłeś ? - A w sumie to nie wiem … - To go tu weź -Jutro po niego pójdziemy – uśmiechnął się szczerze, a do pokoju wpadły bliźniaki bijąc się - Źle mnie dopingowałaś dlatego przegrałem ! - Nie prawda ! Ty po prostu nie potrafisz grać ! - Ej ! O co poszło ! - krzyknęła wściekła Astrid Powód oczywiście był błahy... jak zwykle. Z tytułu, że był piątek wszyscy gadali do około 1 w nocy. Wszyscy prócz Czkawki, który rysował... Astrid. OKI. TAK TROSZKE SIĘ NAPISAŁAM NO ALE JEST ! MAM NADZIEJĘŻE SIĘ PODOBA. NIE WALNE TAK SZYBKO RAMANSU POMIĘDY AS I CZKAWKĄ BO TO BY OZNACZAŁO CIĄGŁE MIZANIE SIĘ. OJ CZEKA ICH JESZCZE DUŻOOOOOOOO PRZESZKÓD... OJ DUŻO :D PAPATKI :* CDN... 15. SPISEK (KRÓTKIE) - Masz to o co cie prosiłem ? - Tak. Ci ludzie się zadekralowali - Hmm... sporo ich - Widzisz ? - A, myślałem, że ludzie już dawno ulegli - Ja też - A tak w ogóle to miło cię widzieć - Mi ciebie także, newet nie wiesz jak bardzo - Niestety czas mnie nagli - To zrozumiałe … - Musze już iść, bo jeszcze żona zacznie coś podejrzewać, ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.... - Jakie ? - Jak sobie radzi ? - Wyśmienicie, ma świetne stopnie - To dobrze, ja już idę, mam nadzieje, że się jeszcze zobaczymy - Ja też i mam poczucie, że w innych okolicznościach OK TO ZGADZIE POMIĘDZY KIM TOCZY SIĘTEN ZACNY DIALOG ? TA WIEM. TO POWINNO BYĆ STOSUNKOWO PROSTE NO ALEEE.. OK ZABIERAM SIĘ ZA PISANIE KOLEJNEGO ROŻDZIAŁU WIĘC JESZCZE SIĘ NIE ŻEGNAM :* 16. ,, JAK TU PIĘKNIE !'' Drogi dzienniku ! Już dawno nic nie pisałem, a to dlatego, że trafiłem do szkoły. Z jednej strony to dobrze, ale z drugiej fatalnie. Czemu dobrze ? Bo mogę pomóc rodzicom. Czemu źle ? Bo nie moge patrzeć na tych bogaczy, a najbardziej na tego Sączysmarka... królewicz od siedmiu boleści. Na Odyna skąd się tacy ludzie biorą … ! No ale mam też kilku przyjaciół. Mniej więcej na moim poziomie. Pochodzą z wyspy... chyba nie muszę pisać jakiej. Najbardziej jednak polubiłem Astrid. Blondynkę o niebieskich jak morze oczach. W jej towarzystwie czuje się pewnie. Chciałbym jednak wrócić do wioski... A, tak z innej beczki dzisiaj idę na polane ze Szczerbatkiem i Astrid. Nie to nie jest żadna randka znam ją ledwie kilka może kilkanaście dni. Idziemy tam w ramach projektu z plastyki. Musze już lecieć za jakieś 30 minut widzę się z Astrid przed szkołą. Dzisiaj sobota więc mamy sporo czasu. '' ''Do zobaczenia ! '' Czkawka zamknął dziennik i włożył go do szuflady w szafce nocnej. Chwycił blok A3, ołówki i inne przybory do szkicowania oraz akwarele i wybiegł z pokoju. Gdy stanął przed szkołą Astrid już na niego czekała. -Punktualnie – powiedział uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha - Jak zwykle – mruknął Czkawka, a Astrid uderzyła go w ramię – Ej ! Za co ? - Za przechwalanie się – powiedziała uśmiechając się szyderczo Ruszyli w stronę wioski. Rozmawiali najpierw o projekcie, później o życiu na wyspie i w wiosce. Po kilkunastu minutach trafili do bramy wioski. Czkawka i Astrid zaczęli przeciskać się przez tłumy ludzi. Czasem dało się słyszeć ,, Dzień dobry Czkawka , on jednak nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi i brnął dalej. Po kilku minutach trafili na skraj wioski. Czkawka wszedł pomiędzy ostatni, a przedostatni dom, a Astrid za nim. Szli teraz leśną dróżka. - Tutaj zwykle chodziłem paść owce - A, twój pies ci pomagał - No jasne … - powiedział Czkawka, kiedy nagle wyskoczył na niego długowłosy owczarek niemiecki – Szczerbatek ! - krzyknął chłopak kiedy pies zaczął lizać mu twarz – Jesteś ochydny ! Złaź – pies posłusznie zszedł z właściciela i ruszył w stronę Astrid. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zobaczył przepiękne zielone oczy owczarka. - Ale ty ładny – powiedziała patrząc się z uśmiechem na psa - Może i ładny, ale nie wychowany - Podobno właściciele upodobniają swoje zwierzęta do siebie - Czy ty coś sugerujesz !? - Ja !? No co ty ! - Zobaczymy jak Wichurka będzie się zachowywać - W sumie szkoda, że jej nie wzięłam, ale jest chyba jeszcze ciutkę za mała - Serio !? - Co !? - Będziesz się teraz rozwodzić !? - Coś ci nie pasuje ? - Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą kłócić As … - To po co zaczynasz Czkawka – powiedziała zbliżając się do chłopaka tak by móc patrzeć w jego oczy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się - Szczerb ! Idziemy ! Dziewczyna bez słowa ruszyła za Czkawką. Nadal w jej głowie krążył obraz przepięknych zielonych oczu chłopaka. - Zaraz wleziesz w drzewo ! - Co ? - powiedziała dziewczyna zatrzymując się przy drzewie w które zaraz mogła uderzyć - To … co ty taka nieprzytomna ? - A, nic … - Tak w ogóle to jesteśmy na miejscu Dokoła rozpościerała się kwiacista polana. Na jej środku było niewielkie jezioro. Gdzie niegdzie biegały stadka owiec. Obok stawu stało wielkie drzewo, a mianowicie wierzba. -Jak tu pięknie ! - zachwyciła się dziewczyna PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE TAKIE KRÓTKIE ALE TEN BRAKA CZASU JEST ZŁY.... JUTRO (SOBOTA) PEWNIE COŚ JESZCZE WSTAWIE, A NADZISIAJ TYLE :D PA :* CDN... 17.ZNALEŚĆ KONTAKT Wstałam i przetarłam oczy. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Jeszcze spał. Skierowałam się do toalety. Ogarnęłam włosy i ubrałam. Gdy z niej wyszłam wszyscy oprócz Mieczyka byli już na nogach. Dziewczyna podeszła do bruneta. - Jak się spało ? - Nawet, nawet... - Nieźle cię wczoraj Szczerbatek wymęczył – zaśmiała się dziewczyna patrząc na jeszcze śpiącego psa, którego Czkawka wczoraj to przyprowadził Chłopak jedynie szczerze się uśmiechnął i poszedł do łazienki. Nagle Astrid usłyszała ciche śmiech przyjaciółek. Wywróciła jedynie oczyma i poszła do Pyskacza. Miał do niego sprawę. Myślała o tym czy może w jaki kolwiek sposób skontaktować się z rodzicami. Po chwili doszła do drzwi i zapukała - Proszę – usłyszała przyjemny męski głos - Dzień dobry - O to, to ty Astrid ! Proszę siadaj – uśmiechnął się szczerze – co cię do mnie sprowadza ? - Mam pewne pytanie - Więc, pytaj śmiało - Czy ja... no … mogłam bym się jakoś skątaktować z rodzicami ? - Da się to załatwić - Proszę jaśniej … - Listy na wyspę jadą raz w tygodniu z poczty, która jest tu nie daleko - Acha... czyli wystarczy, że tylko napisze list i zaadresuje ? - Tak - Hmm... myślałam, że będzie trudniej – mężczyzna się uśmiechnął – dobrze to ja już idę. Do widzenia - Do widzenia Astrid ! Dziewczyna wyszła uradowana z gabinetu dyrektora. Mogła się skątaktować z rodzicami, a to było już coś. Wystarczało tylko napisać list i po krzyku. Szła szybkim krokiem gdy nagle na kogoś wpadła.... 17.POCAŁUNEK ...Tym kimś był nie kto inny niż Smark. Dziewczyna się skrzywiła. - Witaj piękna – powiedział szczerząc się i wyciągając w jej kierunku dłoń – gdzie ci tak śpieczno ? - Do pokoju - Wiesz dobrze, że skoro już na siebie wpadliśmy to cię tak szybko nie wypuszcze - Więc ? - Więc... zapraszam cię do tej samej kawiarni co ostatnio na lody ''-Na Thora … zaraz żygne. I kolejne zmarnowane godziny z tym jaczym łbem. Za co !? Ale muszę się wziąść w garść przecież robię to dla rodziny i znajomych. Dla całej wyspy !'' - No dobrze, ale ty stawiasz ? - Oczywiście. Dla ciebie wszystko Astriś Skierowali się w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Rozmowa znowu była nudna... bardzo nudna. Głównym tematem było to jaki to Smar nie jest genialny... a, potem kolejne nudne godziny przy lodach i koktajlu owocowym. - Miło było – powiedziała Astrid stojąc z Sączysmarkiem przed budynkiem - Tak bardzo, ale czegoś mi brakowało ? - Czego ? - Tego – w tym momencie Smark pocałował Astrid w usta. Dziewczynie zebrało się na wymioty jednak nie przerywał tych męczarni. POPRZEDNI DIALOG (ROŹDZIAŁ 15) TOCZYŁ SIĘ MIEDZY PYSKACZEM, A STOIKIEM. ''' '''SORKA, ŻE KRÓTKIE NO ALE BRAK CZASU … CHOCIARZ JEST WEEKEND :/ OK JA LECE SIE POŁOŻYĆ ''' '''PA:* CDN... 18. PRZYJEMNOŚĆ, A POWINNOŚĆ OD TEGO ROŹDZIAŁU BĘDE PISAŁA W JAKIM DNIU MIESIĄCA DZIEJE SIĘ DANY ROŹDZIAŁ ! 8 PAŹDZIERNIKA Wszyscy jeszcze smacznie spali. Była sobota więc nikomu nie śpieszyło się do wstawania. Jedynie Astrid i Czkawka nie spali. Oboje rysowali. Siedzieli jednak w ciszy, nie tylko dlatego, że nie chcieli pobudzić innych, po prostu nawet gdy nic do siebie nie mówili rozumieli się. Szczerbatek i Wichura przez ostatni czas bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili i codzienne zabawy stały się wręcz rutyną. Jednym słowem wszystko było jak na razie idealnie ! Astrid doskonale radziła sobie ze Smarkiem, Śledzik i Czkawka odnosili spore sukcesy w nauce i nie tylko, Szpadka i Hedera także były coraz lepsze w gimnastyce. Pod znakiem zapytania stał jedynie Eret, który od jakiegoś czasu odsunął się od swojej paczki. Czkawka zamknął swój rysownik i schował go do szuflady co oznaczało, że rysunek nie był jeszcze gotowy, gdy było inaczej powędrował by od razu na ścianę nad jego łóżkiem. Astrid uczyniła tak samo. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Tą chwile przerwał jednak wibrujący telefon Astrid. Dzwonił Sączysmark. Dziewczyna chwyciła za telefon i wyszła na taras. - Tak słucham – powiedziała obojętnie, bo nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę ze Smarkiem - Cześć kotek – odparł głos w słuchawce - Jest dopiero 7:45, więc po co dzwonisz ? - Chciałem cię zaprosić na randkę dziś wieczorem – Astrid w tym momencie się załamała. Miała iść z Czkawką na polane na której malowali prace na konkurs. W jej głowie zapanował mętlik. Przyjemność, a powinność. Co wybrać ? - Ok, a o której ? - Przyjdę po ciebie o 19 - Wolała bym o 19 przed szkołą - Jak chcesz misia. To ja lecę. Miłego dnia - Pa Rozłączyła się i usiadła skulona na krześle. W głowie kolejne myśli. Jak ona powie to Czkawce ? Jak on zareaguje ? Obrazi się czy może zrozumie ? Dziewczyna wstała i weszła pokoju. Czkawka dalej siedział na łóżku tyle tylko, że w uszach miał słuchawki i słuchał muzyki. Astrid usiadła naprzeciwko i wyciągnęła z jego uszu słuchawki. Chłopak popatrzał na nią pytająco po czym zaczął mówić szeptem. - Co jest ? - Nie mogę dzisiaj z tobą iść - Czemu ? - chłopak był wyraźnie zakłopotany - Bo coś mi wypadło - Acha... no okej. Może... może innym razem - Tak masz racje innym razem – spróbowała się uśmiechnąć jednak trochę jej nie wyszło - A, mogę chociaż wiedzieć co ci nie uniemożliwiło spotkanie z najlepszym przyjacielem ? - Ymmm... sprawy prywatne - Ok … idę do łazienki – wstał i zniknął w drzwiach łazienki - Musicie tak się drzeć !? - krzyknął mieczyk budząc wszystkich dookoła - Czemu drzesz ryja !? - zapytała wyraźnie zirytowana Szpadka - Bo … - Cicho błagam was – powiedziała zaspana Heder – jak już spać nie dajecie to przynajmniej mówcie ciszej - Zgadzam się – burkął Śledzik trzymając twarz w poduszce Nastał niezręczna cisza. - Dzisiaj idę z nim – powiedziała nagle wyraźnie smutna Astrid - Z nim to znaczy z kim – zapytała Hedera przecierając zaspane oczy. Astrid popatrzała na nią znacząco – a, z nim. A nie miałaś iść z Czkawką ? - Miałam Wtedy właśnie z łazienki wyszedł Czkawka. Miał mokre włosy i był ubrany w dresy. - O czym plotkujecie i co ważniejsze czemu się tak wydzieracie ? - zapytał zmierzając do szafy - A, o niczym istotny, a drzeć to się zaczęły bliźniaki – wytłumaczyła Heder - A, temu co ? - odpowiedział Czkawka pokazując głową na siedzącego na łóżku Ereta - Nie wiem od kilku dni nic do nas nie gada – wytłumaczył Śledzika - Może ma złe dni … - mruknął Czkawka odwracając się ponownie do szafy CDA …. 19. ZAPOMNIEĆ 8 PAŹDZIERKNIKA Na zegarku było około 19:30. Padał jesienny deszcz. Chłopak szedł z psem na smyczy i słuchawkami w uszach. Właśnie zbliżał się do dość drogiej restauracji. W jego głowie miotały się pytania. Co to za sprawy prywatne ? Czemu nie chciała mi o nich powiedzieć ? Nie ufa mi ? Czy coś przede mną ukrywa ? Przechodził obok dużych okien restauracji. Postanowił spojrzeć na tych zamożnych ludzi którzy siedzą w środku i się opychają podczas gdy ludzie w wiosce głodują i marzną. Jednak to co tam zobaczył zaskoczyło go. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziała ona. Astrid. A, naprzeciwko niej nie kto inny niż Sączysmark. Czkawka naciągnął bardziej kaptur i ruszył trochę szybciej przed siebie. ''- A, więc spotyka się ze Smarkiem. On jest ważniejszy. Pewnie są razem i nie ma już czasu na przyjaźń z jakimś tam dzieciakiem z wioski. Chociaż sama nie miała lekko. Może dlatego to robi ? Może chce żyć teraz w dostatku na dworze królewskim ? No ale już niedługo... już niedługo zacznę działać. A co z Astrid ? Ja jestem w niej zauroczony … bo nie wiem co to miłość, taka prawdziwa. Jakie to uczucie ? Jak je rozpoznać ? Podoba mi się ona i to jak, ale … skoro woli zamożnych to póki co nie jestem dla niej. Jedyny sposób … ZAPOMNIEĆ. Będę jej unikał. Pewnie będzie jej przykro, ale to nie ważne ona woli GO, a ja będę miał więcej czasu na działania.'' Rozmyślenia chłopaka trwały by jeszcze długo gdyby nie to, że właśnie stanął po gmachem szkoły. Gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju nikogo tam nie było prócz Wichury która już sporo urosła. Urocza psina. Czkawka przeprał się i położył w łóżku. Zapomnieć na zawszę, zapomnieć, uciec, zapomnieć – te słowa przeszywały jego umysł na wylot. Zasnął. OK NZARAZIE TYLKO TYLE. I MAM TUTAJ KILKA INFORMACJI I PYTAŃ. ''' '''WIĘC ZACZNE OD INFORMACJI. INFORMACJE ! 1. W WEEKEND BĘDĄ NEXTY 2. OD 1 DO 4 LUTEGO NIE MA MNIE W DOMU ! JADĘ NA ZIMOWISKO HARCERSKIE, GDYŻ ZACZYNAM FERIE 3. PONAWIAM PROŚBĘO OKŁADKĘ DO BLOGA. CZEKAM TAK DO 5 LUTEGO. JAK NIE BĘDZIE ROBIĘ OKŁADKĘ SAMA. JEDNAK CHCIAŁA BYM BYŚCIE POMOGLI MI BARDZIEJ W TWORZENIU TEGO BLOGA I OGÓLNIE MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE NIKT NIE BIERZE TEGO JAKO ROZKAZ. POPROSTU CHCE ŻEBY BYŁO TU TEŻ COŚ WASZEGO. PYTANIA ! 1. CZY CHCIELI BYŚCIE PERSPEKTYWY NP. CZKAWKI CZY NADAL JEDYNIE NARRATORA ? 2. CZY PODOBA WAM SIĘ TO, ŻE JEST PISANE JAKI TO DZIEŃ MIESIĄCA ? 3. JAK CZĘSTO PATRZYCIE KIEDY JEST U MNIE NEXT ? ( TAAA CHCIAŁAM WYRÓWAĆ LICZBE INFORMACJI I PYTAŃ :333 ) OKI TO WSZYSTKO TO DO ZOBACZENIA (NAPISANIA) ! PA:* CDN... 20.ZDRAJCA ' ' 10 PAŹDZIERNIKA ''- Czemu mnie unika ? Coś mu zrobiłam ? Obraził się ? Nie dość że jest poniedziałek to Czkawka się do mnie nie odzywa. Świetnie ! Po prostu Świetnie ! Co teraz ? Matematyka. Widzę, że ten dzień chce mnie zabić. - nagle z rozmyśleń Astrid wyrwał ją głos przyjaciółki - A tobie co ? - spytała Hedera – gadam do ciebie od dobrych 3 minut, a ty tylko patrzysz na te drzwi od sali jak by jakieś zaczarowane były ! - Przepraszam. Zamyśliłam się - A mogę wiedzieć o czym ? - A, o wszystkim o całym tym planie i o Czka... - rozbrzmiał dzwonek - Później mi powiesz – uśmiechnęła się serdecznie Heder i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę w stronę klasy. Lekcja jak to lekcja. Płynęła zwolna. Zajęcia miały się zaraz skonczyć. Rozbrzmiał dzwonek. As wybiegła jak oparzona, a zaraz za nią jej paczka, oprócz Ereta. Około 5 minut do dzwonka. Nagle do przyjaciół dołączył Eret, do pełnego składu brakowało jedynie Czkawki. - Musimy pogadać – powiedział Eret - Też tak sądzę – powiedziała stanowczym głosem Hedera i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Wszyscy powtórzyli za nią ten gest – ostatnio się do nas nie odzywasz. Jesteś ale cię nie ma. Coś się stało przecież nam możesz powiedzieć. Jesteśmy drużyną ! - Tak bo... bo ja... ja myślałem nad tym wszystkim – wydukał - Nad czym ? - spytała zaciekawiona Astrid - Bo ja się wypisuje - Wypisujesz z czego !? - Astrid miała wybuchnąć - Z tego całego idiotycznego planu ! Mi jest dobrze jak jest ! Chce się rozwijać... chcę skonczyć szkołę, a nie uganiać się za niemożliwym ! Pogódzcie się z tym, że my im nie możemy pomóc ! - Ty chyba sobie kpisz ! - wrzasnęła Astrid i już miała rzucić nie na Ereta. Hedera złapała ją za nadgarstek. - Nie warto As. On już podjął decyzję. Idziemy. - powiedziała spokojnym głosem Hedera - Tak … idziemy – wydukał Śledzika Astrid rzuciła się na leżak na tarasie i skuliła się na nim. ''- Najpierw Czkawka, a teraz Eret ! Kogo jeszcze stracę przez ten idiotyczny plan !? Co się ze mną dzieję ? Wymiękam ? Zachowuje się jak jakaś … dziewczyna ! I to z uczuciami ! Musze się ich pozbyć. Muszę być bezuczuciowa. Twarda ! Bezlitosna ! Muszę kimś pogadać … Hedera ? Nie, ona mnie nie zrozumie. Szpadka ? Też nie. Czemu mnie olałeś ! Nienawidzę cię Czkawka ! Nienawidzę ! Nazywałeś siebie moim przyjacielem ! I to najlepszym ! I co zostawiłeś mnie ! Zostawiłeś ! Czemu mi tak cholernie ta tobie zależy ! Czemu !? Łzy ciekły po jej policzkach i spadały na czarne getry. Zarwał się wiatr. Maleńkie kropelki deszczu spadały na jej blond włosy, a w głowie tylko jedna myśl … DLACZEGO ? 21. ,, DASZ RADE CÓRECZKO !'' (KRÓTKIE) Kochana Córeczko ! Cieszę się, że znalazłaś jakiś kontakt pomiędzy nami. Nie wiem jak na to wpadłaś ale jestem z Ciebie dumny. Ja i mam tęsknimy za Tobą bardzo i wszyscy w na wyspie także. Z tego co przeczytałeś w Twoim liście to idzie ci świetnie. Oby tak dalej ! Może napiszesz mi coś więcej w następnym liście ? Ja i mama jesteśmy ciekawi co u ciebie słychać, jakie masz stopnie i poznałaś kogoś ciekawego. Może jakiegoś chłopaka ? U nas dość sporo się wydarzyło. Mama znalazła pracę w piekarni. Pani Landgrab zaszła w kolejną ciąże. Już chyba 6 ! A, Bonifacy się o Ciebie pytał ! Chyba wpadłaś mu w oko. Ogólnie wszyscy tęsknią. Dobrze ja już muszę kończyć. Pozdrów Śledzika, Hedere, bliźniaki i Ereta oodemnie i od ich rodziców ! Kochający TATA ! '' ''Ps. Tu Mama ! Trzymaj się kochanie cieplutko. Pozdrawiam i pamiętaj DASZ RADĘ CÓRECZKO ! 22.,,POROZMAWIAJ ZE MNĄ !'' 10 PAŹDZIERNIKA Czkawka widział i słyszał całą sytuacje z Eretem. Zrobiło mu się smutno, ponieważ go polubił. Ale, o jaki plan chodziło ? Komu nie mogli pomóc ? Najpierw Sączysmark, teraz Eret. Wszedł po pokoju. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w jego stronę po czym znów spojrzeli na dywan. Chłopak zobaczył otwarte drzwi od tarasu. Często tam siedzieli i rozmawiali. A, może popełnił błąd ? Może nie powinien tak postępywać ? Może … z rozmyśleń wyrwał go Śledzik. - Powiedz pani, że mnie dzisiaj nie będzie na kółku – powiedział wyraźnie smutny - Dzisiaj odwołano kółko - To nawet lepiej – odparł i położył się - Mogę spytać co się stało - Niech Astrid ci wytłumaczy – Mieczyk pokazał palcem drzwi od tarasu Czkawka skrzywił się, usiadł na łóżku. Wyciągnął rysownik i zaczął rysować. Ni cie przychodziło mu do głowy. Tylko te niebieskie oczy pełne … pełne łez. Czemu nie potrafił z nią porozmawiać ? Czemu nie potrafił wybaczyć ? Sam nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Gdy Wychylił nos znad notesu nikogo nie było w pokoju. Najwyraźniej poszli się przejść. Jednak nie wszyscy. Z tarasu wyszła Astrid. Jej oczy był podkrążone od płaczu. Czkawka stanął gwałtownie i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. - Porozmawiaj ze mną ! - usłyszał krzyk Astrid jednak nie odwrócił cały czas stał przodem do drzwi- Czemu mnie unikasz !? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam ? - jej głos łamał się Mimo, że Czkawka nie chciał z nią rozmawiać chciał jej pomóc. Pomoże z nią, ale z nią nie porozmawia. Chłopak odwrócił się i podszedł do dziewczyny. Przytulił ją. Astrid wtuliła się w jego ramię. Poczuł jak jego ramię robi się mokre. Przytulił ją mocniej. Stali tak dość długo. W końcu usiedli. Czkawka delikatnie kołysał As. Po kilkunastu minutach zasnęła w jego ramionach. Ułożył ją na jej łózku i przykrył. Czemu nie potrafił jej wybaczyć ? TAKI NEXT. OCZEKUJCIE, ŻE NEXTY BĘDĄ WSTAWIANE WIECZORAMI. JESZCZE WEEKEND BĘDĄ NEXTY, A PÓŹNIEJ NIE MA MNIE DO 4 LUTEGO :/ JADE DO TORUNIA :D A I ZOSTAJE NARRATOR 3- OSOBOWY :D ''' '''NADAL CZEKAM NA OKŁADKE :P PA :* CDN... 23. ZMIANA 11 PAŹDZIERNIKA Astrid obudziła się dopiero następnego dnia. Było około 12:30, więc nie było sensu iść już na zajęcia. Wstała i przetarła oczy. Pamiętała tylko, że Czkawka ją przytulił, ale nic nie powiedział. - Muszę mniej myśleć. Myślenie zabija mnie od środka. Takie akcje jak wczoraj nie mogą się już powtórzyć. Nie mogą ! - Nasza królewna wstała ? - zapytała Hedera wchodząc do pokoju - Tak – odparł As – ale, źle się czuję - Czkawka nam powiedział i szczerze mówiąc zachowywał się dziwnie. Chciałam z nim pogadać, ale powiedział, że to ty powinnaś mi wszystko wytłumaczyć - Nie rozumiem go – odparła smutno dziewczyna – ale, od dziś jest moim wrogiem - Co !? Czemu !? - Bo mnie olewa, więc ma teraz problem - Przesadzasz. On musi mieć jakiś powód - Nie ! Zrobię wszystko żeby mu uprzykrzyć życie ! Wszystko ! - Nie poznaje cię As. Co się z tobą dzieje ? Chodzi o Ereta czy o Czkawkę ? - O nic nie chodzi ! - Widzę, że nie masz ochoty rozmawiać, ale chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że Eret poprosił o przeniesienie do innego pokoju - I bardzo dobrze niech ( przepraszam za wyrażenie ) spierdala. Taki z niego przyjaciel jak ze mnie księżniczka. - Przesadzasz As ! - Wychodzę ! - To idź droga wolna ! Astrid wybiegła z pokoju. Normalnie pewnie by płakała, ale nie teraz. Teraz czuła złość i nienawiść. Czuła chęć zemsty na Czkawce i na Erecie. Wyszła na dziedziniec. Skierowała się w stronę wioski. Jej celem był las, a dokładniej polana w lesie. Tam gdzie była z Czkawką. Nie wiedziała czemu tam. Po prostu czuła, że tam będzie mogła się wyżyć na Czkawce. Po kilku dziesięciu minutach spaceru. Doszła na wielką polane. Skierowała się w stronę drzewa, które rosło przy jeziorze. Zbliżała się powoli w tamtą stronę. Czuła jednak niepokój. Nie myliła się. Przy drzewie siedział nie kto inny niż Czkawka. Już miała zawrócić, ale postanowiła się wyżyć. - Widzę, że jaśnie książę urwał się z zajęć – powiedziała oschle - Tak - Och widzę, że odzyskałeś zdolność mowy - Co ci ? - Mi !? Nic ! - Mów, co się stało - Mówię, że nic ! Czemu ja mam ci mówić co mi się stało skoro ty nie mówisz mi ! - Masz rację - Ygh … nienawidzę jak jesteś taki spokojny ! - Nie no serio As o co ci w tym momencie chodzi ! - chłopak nie wytrzymał i podniósł głos - O to, że jesteś tchórzem ! - Że co proszę ! - Tak ! Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem ! - Niby z jakiej racji !? - Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć o co ci chodzi ! - Wiesz co ? Mam cię gdzieś ! Jesteś rozpieszczona i wszystko zawsze musi być po twojemu ! Może twojemu chłopaczkowi się to podoba, ale nie mi ! Cześć ! - zaczął odchodzić - To jest wojna Czkawka ! Rozumiesz !? Wojna ! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i stała z zaciśniętymi pięściami patrząc na oddalającego się chłopaka - Chcesz wojny ? To będziesz ją miała – szepnął sam do siebie chłopaka OKI ! DLA JASNOŚCI ! TEN ROŹDZIAŁ NIE OZNACZA, ŻE NIE BEDZIE CZKASTRID I TAKIE TAM. POPROSTU TO CZĘŚĆ FABUŁY UTWORZONEJ W MOJEJ CHOREJ GŁOWIE :D UWAGA ! EOŻDZIAŁ ZAWIERA DUŻOOOO WYZWISK ! OKI LECIMY DALEJ ! 24. WOJNA 14 LISTOPADA Wojna pomiędzy Astrid, a Czkawką trwała już dość długo. Upokarzające żarty i wyzywanie na lekcjach to była po prostu ich szkolna codzienność. Eret praktycznie odciął się od grupy. Czasem tylko potajemnie rozmawiała z nim Hedera. Śledzik zakochał się w Szpadce. Bez wzajemności. Astrid była w dość bliskich stosunkach ze Smarkiem. Spędzała z nim większość czasu przez co oddaliła się od swojej paczki. Czkawka znalazł sobie kolegę Conora w jego wieku ( to ten z kółka plastycznego). Jednak jeden dzień wojny pomiędzy As, a Czkawką miał się skonczyć troszkę gorzej niż zwykle. - To, że jesteś takim tumanem to nie moja wina – Asrid podniosła się z ławki. Trwała właśnie lekcja z o rok starszą klasą. Klasą Czkawki. - Przeginasz – odparł Czkawka także stając - Pff... ja przynajmniej się nie wymądrzam ! - Może dlatego, że jesteś tępa ! - Coś ty powiedział ! - Że jesteś tęp... - KONIEC ! - powiedziała stanowczo nauczycielka i uderzyła ręką w stół – mam was po dziurki w nosie ! Do dyrektora ! - Dobrze – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i popatrzyli na siebie spod byka Droga dłużyła i się niemiłosiernie. - Coś cie przeskrobali ? - zapytał spokojnym tonem Pyskacz patrząc raz na Czkawkę, raz na Astrid - Bo to wszystko wina tego debila. Najpierw się wymądrza, a potem … - Weź się już przymknij … ok ? - Widzę, że jakaś zacięta woja pomiędzy wami ? - Pyskacz musimy o tym gadać !? - wymsknęło się Czkawce - Co !? A to ty już nawet z dyrektorem na ,,ty' jesteś ! - powiedziała Astrid z wyrzutem - Nie, dzieciaki to jest rozmowa na inny termin ! Widzę, że jak nie będziecie wiedzieć to się pozabijacie... - Nie będziemy wiedzieć o czym ? - zapytał się Czkawka - Wytłumaczę wam kiedy indziej, ponieważ jadę na spotkanie i wracam dopiero około 4 grudnia. - No to kto będzie dyrektorem … - spytała zaciekawiona Astrid - Vice dyrektor Wiadro. A,teraz rączka na zgodę i do widzenia. - Nastolatkowie niechętnie podali sobie dłonie - Do widzenia – powiedzieli równo i wyszli Ruszyli w przeciwnych kierunkach. Oboje myśleli o co chodziło Pyskaczowi. Czego nie wiedzieli ? Czyli mieli jednak przed sobą więcej tajemnic. NA DZISIAJ TO NIESTETY TYLE :/ JUŻ NIEDŁUGO OKŁADKA :D KOŃCOWE POPRAWKI I GOTOWE :D DZIĘKUJE ! ZA TĄ GENIALNĄ OKŁADKE … JUŻ NIEDŁUGO DOWIECIE SIĘ KOMU :D ' '''OK TO CHYBA WSZYSTKO. SORY ŻE NEXT TAKI KRÓTKI NO ALE … DZISIAJ ZAKUPY, JUTRO MUSZĘ SIĘ SPAKOWAĆ I TAKIE TAM … :/ SMUTAM ' '''A I MAM PYTANIE ! CZY CHCIELI BYŚCIE ZEBYM MIAŁA '' ASK'A ''? TAKIE TAM PYTANKO XD ''' '''DOBRA LECE ! PA:* CDN... 25. ŚWIĘTO SZKOŁY I WYJAŚNIENIA (Dedykuje ten rozdział użytkowniczce ''Mała Ambitna, ''która przygotowała dla mnie okładkę) 15 LISTOPADA- 20 LISTOPADA Chyba jak każda szkoła, szkoła na Berk miała swoje święto, które przypadało 20 listopada. Przygotowania trwały w najlepsze. Czkawka i Astrid przygotowywali dekoracje, co oznaczało chwilowe zawieszenie broni. Śledzik robił wystawę zdjęć i informacji o powstaniu szkoły. Hedera, Szpadka i inne cheeliderki przygotowywały pokaz taneczno-gimnastyczny. Eret, Conor, Abeke i Mieczyk byli odpowiedzialni za przekąski, więc póki co nic nie musieli robić. '15 LISTOPADA ' Czkawka i Astrid właśnie siedzieli w sali plastycznej. Dekoracje nie mogły być byle jakie. Mieli zamiar wszystkich zaskoczyć. - Wiesz Czkawka ostatnio czytałam o historii Berk i dowiedziałam się, że podobno tutaj niegdyś tresowali smoki - Ciekawe … więc może skoro szkoła ma kilkanaście wieków to pamięta czasy wikingów ? - Trzeba by było zapytać Śledzika. On jest odpowiedzialny za historie szkoły. - O wilku mowa – powiedział Czkawka patrząc jak w drzwiach staje otyły blondyn - A, co mówiliście coś o mnie ? - zapytał wchodząc do klasy i stając bok nastolatków - Tak. Robimy dekoracje i zastanawiamy się czy szkoła pamięta czasy wikingów i smoków – spytała Astrid. Była ciekawa historii - No tak. Legendy mówią, że szkołę założyli pierwsi wikingowie i służyła ona do szkolenia młodych wikingów. - No to ja już wiem co zrobimy ! - krzyknął entuzjastycznie Czkawka i pociągnął Astrid za nadgarstek – No choć ! - Ale, Czkawka ! - powiedziała kiedy byli już na korytarzu – mogę przynajmniej wiedzieć gdzie mnie ciągniesz, idioto !? - Na zakupy ! - A co ty baba, że na zakupy ci się zachciało latać ? - powiedziała dziewczyna. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę i popatrzył na nią hipnotyzującym wzrokiem. Uległa – no dobra ! Ale gdzie ten twój cały sklep - Hmm... na przykład w mieście … - powiedział z ironią i uśmiechnął się w stronę dziewczyny. Szczerze znudziła go ta wojna i miał zamiar wykorzystać zawieszenie broni jak najlepiej. Po kilkunastu minutach trafili do sklepu plastycznego. Po prostu raj. - W czymś mogę pomóc ? - zapytała ekspedientka - Yyy.. co ? - wyrwał się z transu Czkawka - Czy w czymś pomóc ? - ponowiła pytanie - Ach tak ! Szukamy pięciu bardzo dużych brystoli. - Jakiś konkretny kolor ? - Białe, ale jeszcze przyda się mniejszy czarny, niebieski, żółty, czerwony, fioletowy, zielony … - Po prostu zestaw wielu kolorów ? - zapytała ekspedientka z uśmiechem - Tak – odpowiedział Czkawka odwzajemniając uśmiech Kobieta sięgnęła po brystole i podała je chłopkowi – coś jeszcze ? - Tak. Jeszcze tak pięć opakowań farb w tubkach, dwa zestawy pędzli, szpilki i opakowanie najlepszych kredek - Widzę, że coś poważnego się szykuje – powiedziała ekspedientka sięgając pod blat po opakowanie szpilek - Tak. Za kilka dni święto szkoły i jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za dekoracje – odezwała się w końcu Astrid, sięgając po reklamówki zresztą zakupionych przedmiotów - Więc powodzenia ! - powiedział kobieta – to będzie razem 165 złotych - Myślałem, że będzie gorzej – mruknął Czkawka wyjmując pieniądze, które dostał od nauczycielki na zakupy - Dziękujemy ! Do widzenia – powiedziała Astrid wychodząc ze sklepu - Co chcesz z tego zrobić Czkawka ? - Jak to co !? Smoki oczywiście ! 16 LISTOPADA Wczorajszego dnia udało się przygotować tylko jednego smoka (Gronkla). Pani od plastyki była pod wielkim wrażeniem i wstawiła nastolatkom dodatkową szóstke. Astrid wycinała właśnie skrzydło dwu głowego smoka zaprojektowanego przez Czkawkę ( Zębiróg Zamkogłowy). Chłopak zaś myślał nad kolorami. Testował różne połączenia kolorystyczne. Mieli w planach zrobić dziś dwa smoki, a potem iść na kakao. Tak, mieli zamiar pogadać. - Nie mogę się zdecydować – mruknął Czkawka patrząc na zestawienia - Jesteś jak baba jeśli chodzi o takie detale - Nie nie dzięki ! Ty to wiesz jak mi pomóc - A, od czego się ma przy... - prawie jej się o wymsknęło – znajomych - Co racja to racja - Moim zdaniem najlepiej będzie wyglądać żółty i zielonych - Racja – powiedział – to ja biorę się za kolorowanie - A, ja !? - powiedziała Astrid kładąc ręce na biodra - A, ty namalujesz smoczka – powiedział i wystawił jej język. Odpowiedziała tym samym Godzina 18:00. Astrid kończyła malowanie smoczycy, którą narysowała (Śmiertnik Zębacz) - Może być ? - spytała patrząc na chłopaka - Ujdzie - Kpisz sobie !? - No piękny jest ! - No ja myślę - Jutro ty namalujesz jeszcze jednego – powiedział chowając farby - A, ty co obijać się będziesz ? - Nie ! Ja namaluje ostatniego bo mam na niego pomysł - Dobra zawijaj manatki i choć na to kakao, bo mi zimno - Dobrze, pani Niecierpliwa Po około dziesięciu minutach stali już przed szkołą. Ruszyli w stronę kawiarni. Zapomnieli o swoich sporach. Po po prostu zachowywali się jak starzy przyjaciele. Tematów było sporo. Nawet bardzo. Po kilku minutach stanęli przed kafejką. Zaczęło kropić. Zdjęli kurtki i usiedli przy stoliku. - Co podać ? - zapytała kelnerka - Dwa razy kakao z bitą śmietaną – powiedział Czkawka i uśmiechnął się serdecznie do kelnerki - Szalejesz – powiedziała Astrid patrząc się na Czkawkę - O co ci chodzi ? - No one jest od ciebie jakieś dwa, może trzy lata starsza - Nie rozumiem cię - No gapisz się na nią jak na jakiś kolejny z cudów świata i mówisz, że nie rozumiesz ? - Powiem ci tak Astrid. Mam w zasięgu zwroku ładniejsze widoki – dziewczyna obkręciła się wokół Nikogo nie było. Spojrzała na chłopaka - Bardzo śmieszne popro... - Proszę o to wasze kakao, a i chciałam dodać że ładna z was para – powiedziała kobieta i odeszła. Nastolatkowie patrzyli raz na siebie raz na kierunek w którym odeszła kelnerka - No widzisz – powiedział i zaczął pić kakao – a tak w ogóle to twój chłopak nie będzie zazdrosny ? - O co ci chodzi ? Już drugi raz gadasz o jakimś chłopaku, a ja nadal nie wiem o co ci w zasadzie chodzi ! - No o Sączysmarka. To raczej coś poważnego skoro mnie olałaś dla niego - To oto ci cały czas chodziło !? - No tak. Wiesz po pierwsze nie powiedziałaś mi, że kogoś masz, a po drugie … - chłopak się zawahał - A po drugie co … ? - Nic ! - Niech ci będzie. A jeśli chodzi o Smarka to kiedyś ci to wytłumaczę. - Konkretniej - Jak dyrektor wróci - Mi pasuje – powiedział i wziął łyk gorącej czekolady - Czkawka ? - Tak ? - Czy to znaczy, że … już się na siebie no wiesz … - Ja do ciebie już nic nie mam, ale będę spokojniejszy jak mi wszystko wyjaśnisz - To dobrze – uśmiechnęła się Kiedy opuszczali budynek było już po dwudziestej. Szli wolnym krokiem rozmawiając i śmiejąc się tak jak to robili kilka tygodni wcześniej. Stanęli pod drzwiami pokoju. Czkawka powoli uchylił drzwi by sprawdzić czy każdy śpi. - Czysto – szepnął w stronę As i powoli wszedł do pokoju - Ja czy ty ? - powiedziała dziewczyna kiedy już byli w środku - Ale co ? - Przebrać się najpierw ? - Może ty idź - Dobra Kilka minut później oboje leżeli już pod swoim kocami. Dzień idealny. 18 LISTOPADA Czkawka nadal nie z kończył swojego smoka. Robił go już drugi dzień. Astrid zajęła się ostatnimi szczegółami przed uroczystością. Szpadka i Hedera ćwiczyły, a Śledzik ,,dopieszczał'' swoją wystawę. Było około 15:00. Wszyscy krzątali się po sali gimnastycznej. Astrid kończyła właśnie ozdabiać scenę, a Śledzik sprawdzał po raz setny czy nigdzie nie ma błędu ortograficznego lub stylistycznego. Dziewczyn zaś ćwiczył układ taneczny. - Z kończyłem ! - krzyknął Czkawka wbiegając do sali. W rękach trzymał rysunek smoka. Czarnego jak noc o przepięknych zielonych oczach. Nie miał on jednej lotki, ale i tak prezętował się nieziemsko - Wow ! - powiedziała Astrid podchodząc do Czkawki – czyli nad tym tyle pracowałeś ? - Tak ! I jak wam się podoba ? - No świetny jest – krzyknęła Szpadka, która właśnie stała na szczycie ludzkiej piramidy - Normalnie jak żywy – włączył się do rozmowy Śledzika - Gdzie go powiesisz ? - spytała Hedera, która właśnie zeszła ze sceny - Jeszcze nie wiem – powiedział Czkawka i podrapał się z tyłu głowy - Ale ja wiem ! - krzyknęła Astrid i wyrwała z rąk chłopaka smoka. Chwyciła drabinę i zaczęła przywieszać pracę w taki sposób by zwisała ze sceny – Idealnie ! - No moim zdaniem od razu ta scena lepiej się prezętuje – powiedział Śledzik i poklepał Czkawkę po ramieniu. Na salę weszły trzy panie nauczycielki. Od plastyki, matematyki i polskiego. Podeszły do patrzących się nadal w jeden punk uczniów. - Możemy wiedzieć na co tak spoglądacie – zapytała pani od plastyki. Śledzik jedynie pokazał smoka palcem. Nauczycielki od razu skierowały tam swój zwrok. - Kto to namalował ? – spytała nagle polonistka - Czkawka – powiedzieli chórem - Wiedziałam, że masz talent, ale że aż taki !? - zachwyciła się plastyczka - Tą pracę jak i pozostałe trzeba będzie zachować – tym razem odezwała się pani od matematyki - Naturalnie – odparła plastyczka 20 LISTOPADA Nadszedł dzień ceremonii. Goście zasiedli na swoich miejscach. Wielu z nich podziwiało prace plastyczne i czytało informacje. Oprócz pokazu taneczno-gimnstycznego miało się też odbyć przedstawienie przygotowane przez klasy trzecie oraz konkurs piosenki, w którym mogli brać udział nawet dorośli. Nagrodą był zjazd pontonem po rzece dla ośmiu osób. Światła przygasły, a reflektory skierowały się na scenę. Cheerleaderki zaczęły tańczyć. Astrid i reszta patrzeli na nie z podziwem. Pokaz trwał kilka minut. Na scenie nagle stanęła rodzina królewska. Wszyscy na sali ucichli. - Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie na kolejnej rocznicy szkoły na Berk ! - mówił król Sączyślin – jestem wdzięczny młodzieży z tej że szkoły, że przygotowały dla nas tak cudowne pokazy. Chciałem byście obdarzyli ich gromkimi brawami – cała sale przepełniła się oklaskami – chciałem też przypomnieć, że już niedługo mój jedyny syn Sączysmark wstąpi na królewski tron i będzie rządził tą wspaniałą wyspą przez kolejne lata ! Dziękuje wam jeszcze raz i życzę miłej zabawy ! Sale znowu wypełniły gromkie brawa. Zabawa trwał do późnych godzin nocnych. TAK DZISIAJ SIĘ NAPISAŁAM, A TO Z TYTUŁU, ŻE NIE MA MNIE PRZEZ 4 DNI :/ PONAWIAM PYTANIE O ASK'A ''I JESZCZE RAZ DZIĘKUJE ''MAŁEJ AMBITNEJ ''ZA TŁO ! ' '''OKI TO TYLE ! WIĘC DO ZOBACZENIA ZA 4 DNI ( PRAWDOPODOBIE BĘDE MIAŁA INTERNET WIĘC PISZCIE ŚMIAŁO KOMENTZRZE WSZYSTKIE PRZECZYTAM !) PA :* PS. WYBIŁO NAM 40 KEMENTARZY ! KOFFAM WAS :* CDN... 26. ,,ON MI SIĘ PODOBA '' 1 GRUDNIA Na Berk spadł pierwszy śnieg. Jesienne ubrania zastąpiły grube kurtki, kominy, czapki i rękawiczki. Pyskacz miał wrócić za kilka dni. Relacje pomiędzy Astrid, a Czkawką były w normie, choć chłopak miał do niej wyrzuty jeśli chodzi o spotkania ze Sączysmarkiem. Właśnie... Smark i Astrid zostali nie oficjalną parą. Nie wie o tym nikt. Po południu Astrid i Hedera wybrały się na spacer po pobliskim parku. Rozmowa była zwyczajna do czasu. - Astrid ? - spytała Heder wkładając ręce do kurtki - Hem ? - odparła zaciekawiona Astrid - Co jest pomiędzy tobą, a Czkawką ? - Przyjaźń... a, co ? - Astrid nie lubiła kłamać, ale to by głupio zabrzmiało gdyby nagle powiedziała, że się w nim podkochuje - A, tak pytam z ciekawości – powiedziała i usiadła na ławce - Nie no ! Bez powodu byś się nie pytała ! - usiadła obok przyjaciółki - No racja, ale to taki krępujący temat … - No gadaj ! - No bo on mi się..., no podoba mi się Czkawka - Co !? - No wiesz kiedy jest obok to czuje taką błogość i nie wiem jak się zachować i … - Ok zrozumiałam – Astrid dokładnie czuła to samo przy Czkawce – ale, co ja mam do tego ? - No chce żebyś mi pomogła go zdobyć - Co !? - Nie drzyj się. I słuchaj – Hedera przywołała As do porządku – jesteś z nim blisko, więc wypytaj go co o mnie myśli i takie tam. Ok ? - No dobra, niech ci będzie … - powiedziała Astrid - Dziękuje, a teraz choć ! Idziemy się napić kakauka ! Poszły w stronę kawiarni. W głowie Astrid kłębiły się tysiące myśli. Czy będzie potrafiła połączyć ze sobą najlepszą przyjaciółkę i ukochanego chłopaka ? Zazdrość zjadała ją od środka. 27. PORA DZIAŁAĆ ' ' 1 GRUDNIA Pyskacz zbliżał się do Kryształowego Zdroju. To właśnie tu miało się odbyć spotkanie na temat odbicia Berk spod łap Sączyślina. Tak. Pyskacz był w to zamieszany. Podjechał pod wysoki budynek z ledowym napisem ,,Hotel pod Wierzbą.'' To właśnie tu miało się odbyć spotkanie. Wziął walizkę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Podróż trwała długo, ale na szczęście z powrotem mógł już lecieć samolotem, a nie tułać się promami i innymi środkami transportu. Mężczyzna podszedł do recepcjonistki. - Dzień dobry. Szukam niejakich Ezafa i Elizabeth Kasher – powiedział blondyn - Dobrze już ich informuje – odparła kobieta i skierowała się w stronę telefonu Po chwili wróciła. - Pan Ezaf zaraz do pana przyjdziesz - Dziękuje Po około 3 minutach z windy wyszedł dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna z rudymi włosami i tego samego koloru brodą. - Witaj Sto... Ezafie – Pyskacz podał rękę mężczyźnie - Chodźmy lepiej do mojego pokoju – odparł i pokazał ręką w stronę windy, schylił się jeszcze do ucha Pyskacza – Val upiekła babeczki Gbur uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wsiadł do windy. Jechali w ciszy jednak uśmiechali się do siebie. Rudowłosy był ubrany w garnitur. Wyglądał elegancko. Pyskacz nosił podobny strój tylko w koloże beżowym. Właśnie Ezaf otworzył drzwi od pokoju. Na Pyskacza od razu rzuciła się brunetka z zielonymi oczyma. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć Pyskacz, po tylu latach – powiedziała uradowana - Ciebie tak że Valka. Nawet nie wiesz jak się ciesze. - Oj już nie przesadzajcie – odezwał się rudowłosy i odłożył marynarkę - Może powiesz, że nie tęskniłeś Stoik ? - powiedziała kobieta podchodząc do męża - Tęskniłem, ale pora już iść do sali konferencyjnej. Wszyscy czekają. - Dobrze chodźmy – odparł blondyn i wyszli z pokoju Podeszli do windy i wjechali na siódme piętro. Na końcu korytarza były dwu skrzydłowe drzwi prowadzące do wielkiej sami. Weszli. Na środku stał ogromny okrągły stół, który do około obstawiony był krzesłami, na których spoczywali ludzie. Na jednej ze ścian wisiała wielka interaktywana tablica. Przyjaciele zajęli wolne miejsca. - Chyba każdy jest tego zdania, że Sączyślina nie powinno być na tronie – zaczął Stoik – prawda ? - Tak – odpowiedział tłum - Czy ktoś ma jakieś istotne informacje ? - zapytał - Chyba ja … - odpowiedział niepewnie Pyskacz - Jakie ? - Z wyspy przybyły dzieci wygnańców … - Do rzeczy Pyskacz – zniecierpliwił się Stoik - I tam jest taka Astrid … - I co mnie to ma interesować ? - To, że jest ona córką Arthura Hoffersona - Co ! - zdziwił się Stoik - Tak i z tego co wiem on tak ze ma plan - Jaśniej można ? - odezwał się ktoś z tłumu - Jego córka. Astrid. Ma rozkochać w sobie Sączysmarka, a później gdy on zostanie królem ma go namówić by przywrócił wygnańców - Więc trzeba udać się na Wyspę Mroku – odparł pewnym głosem Stoik – musimy działać razem. Ty Pyskacz wracasz na Berk i tłumaczysz dzieciakom wszystko, a ja i kilku ludzi musimy dostać się na Wyspę. - Dobrze – odpowiedział krótko 28. WSPÓŁPRACA CZ.1 4 GRUDNIA PRZY TWORZENIU SŁUCHAŁAM TEGO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQR-oICZcoU Astrid i Czkawka spacerowali razem po plaży. Szczerbatek i Wichura pluskali się w morzu. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. - Nigdy nie oglądałam zachodu słońca – powiedziała nagle dziewczyna - Jak to ? - spytał wyraźnie zdziwiony – ja to robiłem praktycznie codziennie - Najwyraźniej nie dostrzegałam tego co piękne – odpowiedziała i spuściła głowę – a, tak w ogóle to co sądzisz o reszcie ? - Jakiej reszcie ? - No Śledziku, Mieczyku …. Hederze … - No fajni są - A, dokładniej ? - O co ci w tym momencie chodzi – uśmiechnął się serdecznie - Nie mogę już nawet zapytać ? - zapytała i odwróciła się w stronę słońca - Możesz – odparł i objął ją ramieniem Dzieczynę przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. - Zimno ci ? - spytał gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna drgnęła - Nie, a czemu pytasz ? - A, tak jakoś. Wracamy ? - No dobra – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze do chłopaka i ruszyli razem w stronę szkoły 15 MINUT PÓŹNIEJ Przyjaciele weszli do szkoły. - Dzieciaki ! Usłyszeli za sobą czyiś głos. Odruchowo się odwrócili. Pyskacz. - Wróciłeś już ? - spytał Czkawka - Tak i musimy pogadać - No, ma pana racje – zaczęła Astrid – miał pan nam coś wyjaśnić - Tak, ale nie tutaj. Chodźcie do mojego gabinetu Nastolatkowie posłusznie ruszyli za dyrektorem. Doszli tam po chwili. Usiedli na krzesłach. - Czekamy na wyjaśnienia – odparła zniecierpliwiona Astrid - Istotnie – powiedział Czkawka - A, więc działacie oboje w tej sprawie - Co !? - krzyknęli jednocześnie - Mam nadzieje że wiecie o co mi chodzi - Domyślam się – powiedział Czkawka jednocześnie wstał i podszedł do okna – to dlatego spotykasz się ze Sączysmarkiem ? - Tak, ale bałam ci się powiedzieć - Teraz to nie ważne – odpowiedział. Zwrócił się teraz do Pyskacza – jak poszło spotkanie ? - Stoik i kilku ludzi chce przedostać się na Wyspę Mroku by uwolnić wygnańców i zawrzeć z nimi sojusz. Skoro oni pragną tego samego co my przyda się każdy. - Stoik ? – obudziła się jakby z transu Astrid jednak oni nie zwrócili na nią uwagi - Ojciec dobrze postąpił. Skoro Hofferson chce tego co my. - Też tak sądzę. - A, co zresztą ludzi ? - Niedługo się tu zjawią - Jednak rewolucja nastąpi szybciej niż przypuszczaliśmy – podrapał się po głowie Czkawka - Tak. Na to wygląda. A, teraz weź Astrid i idźcie powiadomić swoich przyjaciół. Musicie się przygotować 'CHWILE PÓŹNIEJ ' - Stoik Ważki to twój ojciec !? - krzyczała szeptem dziewczyna - Tak, ale to teraz nie istotne As musimy iść – pociągnął ją za nadgarstek i zniknęli w jednym z korytarzy 29. WSPÓŁPRACA CZ.2 '- '''Wchodzimy – powiedział Stoik zeskakując ze statku Dotarli do celu. Wyspa Mroku. - Idziemy – odezwał się znowu Stoik - Nie mają to żadnych zabezpieczeń – zapytał Severus, jeden z najbardziej wiernych Stoikami - Nie mają. Wiesz mało kto się tutaj pcha - Logiczne w sumie. Ludzie z Berk boją się ich. - Tak – powiedział Stoik i wziął lornetkę – już prawie jesteśmy Szli pewnym krokiem. Powoli zbliżali się do bramy wioski. Wyspa nie była duża więc jedyną rzeczą która utrudniała widoczność były drzewa. - To tutaj ? - spytał ktoś z tłumu kiedy stanęli pod drewnianą bramą - Tak. Idziemy – odparł krótko Stoik Szli spokojnym krokiem. Ludzie patrzeli się na nich z zaciekawieniem. Nieliczni poznali Stoika i oddali mu ukłon. Doszli pod dom Hoffersona. Stoik bez pukania wszedł do środka. Arthur podszedł do niego nie mówiąc nic. Po prostu go przytulił. - Nie sądziłem, że doczekam tego dnia – powiedział '''WRÓCIŁAM ! ' BYŁO ŚWIETNIE ! ' '''OKI TO NARAZIE TYLE, ALE DZISIAJ PRAWDOPODOBNIE BĘDZIE NASTĘPNY NEXT ! ' '''PA :* CDN... 30. MIKOŁAJKI ' ' 5 GRUDNIA - A ja to chce jednorożca ! - krzyknął uradowany Mieczyk - No, a ja to bym chciała... na przykład ci przywalić ! - krzyknęła Szpadka - Ja to był chciał dostać podręcznik... - zaczął Śledzik – taki o kosmosie - Mi tam wystarczy jakaś czekolada – powiedziała pod nosem Hedera i dalej uczyła się z FIZYKI - Ja potrzebowałabym nowego piórnika – przyłączyła się As – a ty Czkawka ? Czkawka !? - Tak ? - chłopak ocknął się jakby z transu - Co byś chciał na mikołajki ? - powtórzyła dziewczyna - Nowy rysownik – zaczął chłopak – ale mi to tam wszystko jednocześnie - Co ci ? - zapytał nagle Śledzik - Nic. Zmęczony jestem i tyle. Pozwólcie, że już się położę - Dobranoc – powiedziała Astrid – ja też już się kładę - Dobranoc – odpowiedzieli chórem 6 GRUDNIA Do pokoju wpadły promienie zimowego słońca. Dzień wolny od zajęć szkolnych. To właśnie w tym dniu wszyscy uczniowie spotykają się na dziedzincu i dostają jakiś upominek od Pyskacza. Wybiła godzina ósma. - Jednorożec ! - krzyknął przez sen Mieczyk, budząc przy okazji wszystkich dookoła - Kto się drze ? - zapytała Hedera przecierając zaspane oczy - Mieczyk – odpowiedziała Szpadka i przekręciła się na drugi bok - A, gdzie Czkawka ? - spytała Astrid wstając z łóżka - Nie wiem – odparła Hedera – pewnie już wyszedł - Tak. Pewnie tak – odparła – ja tez idę się już ubrać Dziewczyna wzięła ciuchy i poszła do łazienki. Jakieś 30 minut później wszyscy byli już ogarnięci. - Zostało nam jeszcze 30 minut do uroczystości – stwierdził Śledzik spoglądając na zegarek - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już się ubieram i wychodzę – powiedziała Astrid i sięgnęła po kurtkę - No w sumie – odparła Hedera i zrobiła to samo Chwile później przyjaciele dotarli na zatłoczony już dziedziniec. - Widzicie gdzieś Czkawkę? - zapytała Hedera - Nie – odpowiedzieli chórem - Tu jestem – odpowiedział męski głos. Czkawka stanął obok Astrid. Chłopak wyrósł jak spod ziemi. - Czemu cię rano nie było – zapytała i walnęła chłopaka w ramię – myślałam, że coś ci się stało Chłopka zaczął rozmasowywać obolałe ramię. - Wiedzę, że nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson się o mnie troszczy – zażartował chłopak i uśmiechnął się - Bardzo zabawne. Humorek dopisuje ? - No dzisiaj bardzo. Jak widać - A tak w ogóle wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji mikołajek – powiedziała dziewczyna i przytuliła chłopaka. Mogła by tak stać wiecznie. On zresztą też. Tą chwile przerwał im jednak... ( chwila napięcia ) Sączysmark. - Cześć kotek – powiedział, a Astrid odkleiła się od Czkawki. Spostrzegła jeszcze kontem oka kipiącą z zazdrości Hedere. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale była z siebie zadowolona. - Ta. Cześć. - Jak myślisz co dostaniesz ? - zapytał i objął dziewczynę ramieniem. Tym razem wzrok As powędrował w kierunku Czkawki, który miał zaraz wybuchnąć - Yyyy.... nie wiem – dziewczyna delikatnie się odsunęła – ale... czy to nie twój ojciec ? - Gdzie ? - No tam stoi - No tak to on. Niestety muszę już iść. Pa wszystkim ! - Pa – odpowiedzieli wszyscy oprócz Czkawki - Burak – powiedział Czkawka gdy tylko Smark odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość - Tak bardzo cie to drażni ? - Astrid postanowiła, że trochę podroczy się z przyjacielem - Tak - A, to czemu ? - zapytała podchodząc bliżej chłopaka - Bo... yyyy... ja – zakłopotanie pojawiło się na twarzy Czkawki - Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie ! - rozbrzmiał głos Pyskacza w mikrofonie – miło mi was widzieć w ten, że zimowy poranek ! Zacznijmy rozdawanie ! O dziwo każdy dostał to co chciał. No prawie każdy. Niestety, ale jednorożec Mieczyka zmienił się w …. kaczkę :D 31. WYZNANIE 11 GRUDNIA Hobby Astrid stało się denerwowanie Hedery. Nie wiedziała czemu to robi. Dziewczyna starała się dużo czasu spędzać z Czkawką. Chłopakowi się to podobało. Bardzo lubił Astrid i dla niego czas spędzony z nią był czymś naprawdę miłym. Dziewczyna spacerowała z Wichurą po parku. Rozmyślała o Wielkim Powrocie '(pomysł na nazwę podsunęła mi ''Natalia 1407 ''Dziękuje :*). ' Za niecałe 7 miesięcy ma być koronacja Smarka, która prawdopodobnie nie nastąpi. ''- Co ja w zasadzie robię ? Czemu sprawianie bólu Heder jest dla mnie miłe ? Może jestm zazdrosna o Czkawkę ?'' - Astrid ! - krzyknął damski głos tak dobrze znany Astrid. Hedera. - Tak ? - Przyznaj się robisz to specjalnie ! - Ale co ? - Spędzasz ostatnio masę czasu z Czkawką - No tak - Powinnaś wiedzieć, że mnie to bardzo boli As. Jago kocham ! - Nic nie rozumiesz … - Astrid wypuściła powietrze i zaczęła iść dalej - To mi łaskawie wytłumacz ! - Nie tylko ty coś do niego czujesz – powiedziała dziewczyna i ruszyła szybkim krokiem przed siebie '''32. ,, JAK SIĘ Z TEGO WYKRĘCIĆ ? 11 GRUDNIA -''Co ja zrobiłam !? Jak mogłam jej to powiedzieć ? Musze opanować siebie i moje uczucia. Szkuje się wojna, a ja myślę o chłopakach. Czemu nie potrafię o nim zapomnieć. Czemu !? '' - Cześć – powiedział męski głos - Ta … cześć – odpowiedziała - Co ci ? - Nic. Daj mi spokój Smark - Ej, no kotek chciałem cie zabrać do kawiarni, a ty mi tu fochy strzelasz ? - Nie mam ochoty gadać okay ? - No spoko. A chciałem się jeszcze coś spytać - Tylko szybko. Śpieszy mi się - Co to za brunet ? Ostatnio jak szedłem przez miasto to widziałem was razem - Przyjaciel - A, imię ? - A, po co ci imię ? Zakochałeś się ? - Astrid czuła, że zaraz wybuchnie - Nie po prostu czuję konkurencje - Nie musisz. A, teraz pa - Pa – powiedział chłopak i dał As buziaka w policzek. Dziewczyna się wzdrygęła. Jednak od razu poszła dalej. -'' Mam dosyć Smarka i jego czułości. Jak się z tego wykręcić ?'' 32. ZROZUMIEĆ ŚMIERĆ 14 GRUDNIA - Nie mam pojęcia jak ci pomóc As – powiedział chłopak Szli razem przez miasto. Padał śnieg. Było około 16, więc na niebie świeciły już gwiazdy. - Och... mam go już dosyć. On mnie obrzydza, Czkawka. Nie wiem co te inne dziewczyny w nim widzą - A, ja wiem - Co takiego ? - Kasę, zamek, władzę... - wyliczał na palcach - Czyli niedługo nie będziesz mieć dla mnie czasu ? - zaśmiał się Astrid - Niby czemu ? - zaciekawił się chłopaka - Niedługo ty to będziesz miał. No tylko ty jesteś przystojniejszy - Nawet mi tak nie mów – Czkawka podrapał się po karku - Pogódź się z tym... Czkawuś – ostatnie słowo dziewczyna wyszeptała - Myślisz, że nie słyszałem ? - Mam taką nadzieję – zaśmiała się dziewczyna i zaczęła biec - Serio … ? - chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem i biegiem ruszył za dziewczyną. Dogonił ją dość szybko. - I co teraz ? - złapał ją w pasie i zaczął łaskotać - Proszę przestań …. proszę ! Czkawka ! - A przeprosisz ładnie – chłopak nie przestawał łaskotać - Ale za co … ? - ledwo wydukała dziewczyna - Dobrze wiesz za co ? Astriś - Dobra przepraszam ! Ale przestań ! - No tak lepiej – chłopak przestał - Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, ale mam złe wieści - Pyskacz wyrósł jak spod ziemi - Jakie ? - zaciekawił się nastolatek - Dotyczą one głównie Astrid – mężczyzna wręczył dziewczynie kopertę. Astrid otworzyła i wyciągnęła list. Był od ojca. Droga Astrid ! Stoik i reszta przybyli do nas na wyspę, więc poinformuj Czkawkę i Pyskacza że wszystko idzie jak należy. '' ''Myślisz pewnie czemu pisze ten list. Nie wiem ja zacząć. Otóż jakieś miesiąc po tym jak wyjechałaś mama zachorowała. I to dość poważnie. Nic ci nie mówiliśmy, bo nie chcieliśmy cię martwić. Choroba coraz bardziej ją męczyła. Kilka dni temu zmarła z wycieczenia – w tym momencie po policzku Astrid spłynęła samotna łza – chce byś wiedziała, że mama bardzo cie kochała. Nie długo się zobaczymy. Trzymaj się kochanie. I pamiętaj ona nadal jest tutaj. - To nie może być prawda. Nie – szeptała dziewczyna sama do siebie - As co się stało ? - zapytał wyraźnie zaniepokojony chłopak Astrid upuściła list i zaczęła biec. W tym momencie nie obchodziło ją nic, a nic. Jej jedynym pragnieniem była śmierć. Tracąc matkę straciła część siebie. Kolejny ból. Po co wyjeżdżała ? Po co się zgodziła ? Może gdyby tutaj nie trafiła jej matka żyła by dalej ? Może zachorowała z tęsknoty ? A może było to nieuniknione ? Nie wiedziała gdzie biegnie. Po jej policzkach spadały łzy. Łzy leciały po jej zaróżowionych policzkach. Trafiła na polane. Usiadła pod drzewem przy jeziorze. Nie zwracała uwagi na chłód. Patrzyła w jeden punkt. Jej życie przed chwilą odwróciło się o 180 stopni. Usłyszała za sobą kroki. Wiedziała kto to. - Astrid. Tak mi przykro... - odezwał się jego czuły głos - Nie potrzebnie Czkawka... nie potrzebnie Chłopak usiadł obok niej i przytulił. Wtuliła się w niego. Poczuła ukłucie. Łzy znowu zaczęła lecieć po policzkach. - Czemu akurat ona ? Czemu ? Potrzebuje jej. Proszę powiedz mi, że to wszystko to jeden wielki koszmar i, że to się nie wydarzyło. Proszę. - Bardzo bym chciał Astrid. Chciałbym … Dziewczyna zaczęła jeszcze bardziej drżeć z zimna. Był cała przemoczona. Chłopak bez chwili zastanowienia zdjął swoją kurtkę i okrył nią dziewczynę. - Zamarzniesz bez niej - To w tym momencie nie ważne - Czkawka ? - Tak ? - Kim dla ciebie jestem ? - Kimś nie zwykle ważnym. Kimś bez kogo moje życie nie miało by sensu. Kimś przy kim czuję się sobą... - Dziękuję - Jeszcze nie skończyłem - Mi tyle wystarczy – mówiła cicho, była wycieńczona - A, ja ? Kim ja jestem dla ciebie ? - zapytał chłopak przyciskając dziewczynę do swojej klatki piersiowej '- '''To kim dla mnie jesteś i co do ciebie czuję trudno obrać w słowach - Więc mi pokaż Dziewczyna podniosła się lekko w górę i przytuliła chłopaka tak jak nigdy. Czuła się przy nim bezpieczna. Czuła, że on już wie co ona do niego czuje. Po prostu to czuła. - Czyli nie jestem jedyny To były ostatnie słowa, które usłyszała. Zasnęła. Chłopak jednak długo kołysał ją w swych ramionach. Trochę po północy. Wycieńczony z zima, a jednak szczęśliwy wrócił z dziewczyną na rękach do szkolnego pokoju. '''BOSZZZ CO JA ZROBIŁAM... ' MOJA WYOBRAŹNIA NIESTETY MI TAK KAZAŁA... MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE NIKT JAKOŚ BARDZO NIE SMUTA, BO JA OWSZEM. SŁUCHAŁAM SMUTNYCH PIOSENEK PISZĄC TEN ROŹDZIAŁ I PROSZZZ, JAKI DRAMAT MI TU WYSZEDŁ :/ NO ALE CÓŻ. OKI TO NARAZIE TYLE ! PA :* CDN... 33. A ŻYCIE TOCZY SIĘ DALEJ 15 GRUDNIA Dziewczyna otworzyła zaspane oczy. Na zegarku wybiła 12:00. Był sama. Jej przyjaciele zapewne znajdowali się jeszcze na zajęciach. Spojrzała na etażerkę. Leżał tam list od jej ojca. Ponownie go przeczytała. - Czyli to nie sen – powiedziała sama do siebie, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza – będę tęsknić mamo – wyszeptała Wstała i poszła do łazienki. Ubrała czarne rurki i niebieski sweter. Zaparzyła herbatę i usiadła na sofie. Ostatnie co pamiętała to rozmowa z Czkawką. Prawdopodobnie zasnęła. Usłyszała otwierające się drzwi. Zobaczyła w nich uśmiechniętego bruneta. - Jak się czujesz As ? - Dobrze, ale mnie głowa troszkę boli - Nasi ojcowie są już w drodze – zaczął – płyną na około by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Po jutrze musimy być na drugiej stronie wyspy około szesnastej - Czyli Wielki Powrót ''jest już blisko ? - Tak. Już niedługo - Czkawka ? - Tak ? - Jeżeli przyjdzie nam walczyć – zaczęła spokojnie – to obiecaj mi – jej głos zaczął się łamać – że nic ci się nie stanie – uroniła łzę - Obiecuje As. Obiecuje – usiadł obok niej i przytulił - A, wiesz, że dzisiaj leci ''Oz Wieli i Potężny ? - Nie. Dziękuje, że mnie uświadomiłaś. Więc dzisiaj seansik ? - No jasne – uśmiechnęła się szczerze dziewczyna 34. ,,ALBO JA, ALBO ON !'' (KRÓTKIE) '1'6''' GRUDNIA ''' -Astrid ! - chłopak machał ręką przed twarzą dziewczyny - Yyy …. tak ? - spytała zakłopotana - Pytałem co chcesz do picia - Wodę - Więc poprosimy wodę i herbatę – tym razem zwrócił się do kelnerki – a, ty co taka zamyślona ? - znów zaczął kierować słowa do dziewczyny - A taka jakoś - Wyskoczymy gdzieś dzisiaj wieczorem ? - Dzisiaj nie mogę. Jestem już umówiona - Z kim jeśli można wiedzieć ? - Z Czkawką - Ostatnio więcej czasu spędzasz z nim niż ze mną ! - Dramatyzujesz, Smark - Wcale nie ! Wiesz co mam dosyć. Cały czas jesteś zamyślona i mnie unikasz. Decyduj. Albo on, albo ja. - Wybieram go – powiedziała bez wahania Astrid - Zemszczę się. Zemszczę się na tobie i na tym całym Czkawce ! OK NARAZIE TO TYLE :/ DZISIAJ NIE MIAŁAM ZBYTNIO I WENY I CZASU :/ ''' '''ALE JESZCZE DZIŚ ZROBIE SE SEANSKI JS-OB I BĘDZIE SPOCZKO :D INFORMACJE : • MAM ''ASK'A ! '' https://ask.fm/AstridHofferson212 TO NARZIE TYLE ! PA :* CDN... 35. ZNALEŚĆ KRYJÓWKE 17 GRUDNIA Przyjaciele stali na plaży czekając na statki. Był z nimi także Pyskacz. Było już późno więc nie bali się, że ktoś ich zobaczy. Stali i wpatrywali się w horyzont. Nagle Astrid poczuła, że ktoś ciągnie ją lekko o rękaw kurtki. Była to Hedera. - Możemy pogadać ? - zapytała spokojnie - Jasne – odparła blondynka Przyjaciółki oddaliły się na taką odległość by nikt nie słyszał icg rozmowy. - O czym chciałaś pomówić ? - spytała zaciekawiona Astrid - Chciałam cię przeprosić – powiedziała skruszona Heder – mogłam się domyślić, że on ci się podoba - Ja też cię przepraszam - A, to niby za co – zaciekawiła się - Za to, że jak ty patrzałaś to tak się kręciłam wokół Czkawki. Po prostu byłam zazdrosna. - Czyli wszystko mamy wyjaśnione – zapytała lekko podekscytowana Hedera - Tak - Zgoda ? - Zgoda – odparła blondynka Przytuliły się do siebie. Mogły by tak stać gdy mnie przytłumiony krzyk Pyskacza. - Przypłynęli ! Dziewczyny odkleiły się od siebie i poszły do reszty przyjaciół. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się małe punkciki. Statki. Dopiero gdy podpłynęli bliżej można było dostrzec, że są to zwykłe łodzie z czarnymi żaglami. Zanim statki przybiły do brzegu minęło jeszcze dobre pół godziny. Pierwszy statek, a zanim kolejne. Właśnie przypłynął chyba już piąty statek. Wyskoczył z niego mężczyzna z długą rudą brodą. Był to nie kto inny niż Stoik. Czkawka od razu wylądował w jego objęciach. Zaraz po nim ze statku wyszło jeszcze kilku ludzi, a następnie tak wyczekiwany przez Astrid, pan Hofferson. Dziewczyna wskoczyła mu w ramiona. - Oj, córeczko udusisz mnie – zaśmiał się blondyn - Tęskniłam - Ja też. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo Tą chwile przerwał głos mężczyzny. Głos tak dobrze znany Astrid. Pyskacz. - Arthurze Powiedział zdecydowanie. Hofferson podszedł do niego. Stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie. - Ja.. ja – próbował wydukać Gbur – ja ciebie przepraszam. Nie czekając na odpowiedź przytulił przyjaciela. Ten nie miał nic przeciwko. - Dobrze panowie bardzo mnie to cieczy, ale gdzie my na brodę Thora schowamy statki – odezwał się Stoik - Znam pewne miejsce – zaczął Pyskacz – pamiętacie może tą zatoczkę w grocie ? - No jasne – odpowiedzieli chórem. Już wiedzieli o co chodzi ich przyjacielowi Stoik zaczął wydawać rozkazy. - Na statki i płynąć na wschód wyspy ! - rozkazał i zwrócił się do reszty – a was, zapraszam na pokład Wszyscy zaczęli iść w stronę statku. Czkawka w zamyśleniu szedł na końcu. Zauważył to jego ojciec. Podszedł i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Co cię gryzie synu ? - zapytał z troską - Co jeśli się nie uda ? - Pamiętaj Czkawka – zaczął - ,,Dopóki walczysz, jesteś zwycięzcą'' 36.OBAWY '18 GRUDNIA ' Światło dnia przedostało się do groty w której spali zwolennicy Stoika. On natomiast już nie spał. Obmyślał strategie. Jednocześnie myślał ilu ludzi polegnie. Ilu niewinnych ludzi polegnie, by ich potomkowie mogli być wolni. A co jeśli jego syn tak że zginie ? Co jeśli zginą jego przyjaciele ? Czemu jego brat taki był ? Czemu nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że to nie on włada królestwem ? Na te pytania Stoik nigdy nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Może nie długo je uzyska ? A może i nie ? Jego mózg był napchany pytaniami po same brzegi. Z zadumy wyrwał go Pyskacz, który dzisiejszą noc spędził tutaj. - Co cię gryzie Stoiku ? - Myślę tylko. Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi - Zbyt dobrze cię znam - No dobrze wygrałeś - Więc ? - Boję się … - Czego ? - Tego ilu ludzi zginie. Czy w ogóle wygramy. Boje się o Czkawkę - Chłopak jest dojrzały Stoiku … - Pyskacz chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale jego przyjaciel mu przerwał - On ma dopiero 17 lat Pyskacz. To jeszcze dzieciak - Może i dzieciak, ale za to jaki – powiedział pewny siebie Gbur – Oj, Stoiku nie doceniasz. Nie doceniasz – powiedział odchodząc DZISIAJ TYLE ;P SMUTNO MI :C ''' '''NIE KOMENTUJECIE, NIK NIE WSZEDŁ NA ASKA :( SMUTAM DOKONCZE TEGO BLOGA, A DALEJ NIE WIEM :/ MAM PEWIEN POMYSŁ, ALE JESZCZE ZOBACZE :C OKI ROBIMY LISTE OBECNOŚCI. ŻEBYM WIEDZIAŁA ILU WAS JEST. NAPISZE W KOMENTARZU COŚ W STYLU ,,LISTA OBECNOŚCI ''XD I KAŻY KTO CZYTA TEGO BLOGA NIECH ZOSTAWI PO SOBIE ŚLAD XD OKI TO TYLE ''' '''PA :* CDN... 37.'' ,,JEST TAKI DZIEŃ BARDZO CIEPŁY CHOĆ GRUDNIOWY' ''' 24 GRUDNIA Przygotowania tego dnia zatrzymały się. Czemu ? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta. Boże Narodzenie. 24 GRUDNIA RANO Wojowników obudził zimny powiew wiatru. Śnieg otulał świat białym puchem. Stoik tym razem obudził się później. Zobaczył śpiącą obok niego Valke, która kilka dni temu dołączyła do nich. Mężczyzna wstał. Część wojowników jeszcze się budziła. Postanowił, że w tym dniu dam im wolne. - Witaj królu – odezwał się jeden z trzech mężczyzna stojących przy statku - Witam was panowie. Mam dla was zadanie specjalne. - zaczął - Jakie ? - zapytali chórem - Chcę by tego wieczoru wszyscy usiedli przy jednym stole. Moja rodzina, przyjaciele, a tak że wojownicy. - To bardzo miło z Pana strony, ale na czym ma polegać w tym nasza rola ? - zapytał drugi - Musicie zrobić do wieczora jak największy stół. Czy to z kamieni czy z drewna – zaczął odchodzić, ale rzucił jeszcze przez ramię – liczę na was ! 24 GRUDNIA PRZDPOŁUDNIE Chłopak pakował właśnie prezenty. Było tam wiele imion. Nawet znalazł się tam prezent dla Ereta. Czemu ? Czkawka sądził, że Eret po prostu się pogubił. Lubił go i nie był na niego zły za to że zdradził. Chwycił upominek przeznaczony dla Ereta. Chciał dać mu go teraz, ponieważ później razem z całą paczką wybierali się do groty na Wigilie. Wyszedł z pokoju. Na jego twarzy malował się spokój. Szedł długim i wąski korytarzem szukając odpowiedniego numeru pokoju. Jednocześnie myślał o tym co stanie się już niedługo. Czy w ogóle przeżyje ? Pytań wile, a odpowiedzi mało. Po krótkiej, jak dla niego chwili dotarł pod drzwi na końcu korytarza. Zapukał lekko. Otworzyła mu o rok młodsza rudowłosa dziewczyna. - Cześć. Jest może Eret ? - zapytał - Tak jest. Zawołać go ? - Jak byś mogła – uśmiechnął się Czkawka - A, tak w ogóle mam na imię Skaila - Miło mi – chłopak poszerzył uśmiech Minęło nawet nie kilka sekund, a przed Czkawką stanął Eret. Chłopak był wyraźnie zdziwiony obecnością Czkawki. - Cześć – zaczął nieśmiało Czkawka – mam coś dla ciebie – wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Miał w nich nie duży pakunek owinięty w złoty papier. - Wow. Dzięki. Nie spodziewałem się – wziął pakunek z rąk Czkawki i zaczął go delikatnie otwierać, by nie uszkodzi. Otworzył wieczko pudełka. W środku znajdował się nieśmiertelnik. - Sam zrobiłem. Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba - Jest świetny ! - prawie krzyknął Eret nakładając wisior na szyję – Dziękuje jeszcze raz - Nie ma za co – uśmiechnął się Czkawka – to ja już idę. Pa ! - Pa ! 24 GRUDNIA POPOŁUDNIE Valka chrzątała się po prowizorycznej kuchni. Musiała przecież ugotować strawę dla setek ludzi. Na szczęście pomagały jej w tym inne kobiety. Właśnie kończyła lepić pieroga kiedy ktoś zasłonił jej oczy rękoma. - Zgadnij kto to – odezwał się łagodny męski głos. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Czkawka ? - zapytała tak by syn myślał, że nie jest tego pewna. Kiedyś się tak bawili. - Cześć mamo – chłopak zdjął ręce sprzed oczu kobiety. Ta zaś odwróciła się i przytuliła syna trzymając ręce tak, by go nie pobrudzić – mogę ci w czymś pomóc ? - Nie już chyba nie. Prawie wszystko skończone – odparła kobieta - A, gdzie tata i Pyskacz ? - Poszli po kryjomu wyciąć jakąś choinkę - Yhmm... - A gdzie Astrid i reszta ? - Niedługo przyjdą - Czkawka ? - Tak ? - zapytał chłopak jedząc pieroga, którego przed chwilą ukradł - Coś cię łączy z Astrid ? - Nie, a czemu pytasz ? - Tak jakoś – w tym momencie poczuła, że coś, a może ktoś ciągnie ją za sukienkę. Spuściła wzrok ku dołowi – a ty co byś chciał Szczerbatek ? Synu dawno się z nim nie bawiłeś - Masz rację. Ostatnio przez to całe zamieszanie go zaniedbałem - To na co jeszcze czekasz !? Chłopak wybiegł z groty razem z psem nie odpowiadając matce. Biegli teraz szybko. Chłodne powietrze czy też prószący śnieg im nie przeszkadzało. Dawniej robili tak codziennie. Przyjaciele wbiegli na polane na której dawniej byli co dziennie. Czkawka chwycił patyk. - Aport ! - wykrzyknął śmiejąc się Pies biegł, a kiedy miał już wracać pośliznął się i zarył nosem o ziemie. Chłopak śmiał się jeszcze bardziej. Szczerbatek niepostrzeżenie wstał i przewrócił chłopaka. Tym razem obaj turlali się po śniegu. Zabawa był przednia. Jednak zaczęło się ściemniać. 24 GRUDNIA WIECZÓR Czkawka i Szczerbatek byli już u wejścia do groty. Chłopak miał różowe policzki, a włosy i ubrania mokre były od śniegu. Szczerb nie wyglądał wcale lepiej. Czkawka wszedł do zatoki. Mężczyźni patrzyli na niego uśmiechając się. Nagle wyrosłą przed nim Astrid. - Czy ty się dobrze czujesz !? - była wyraźnie zła - Ale, o co ci chodzi As ? - zapytał zdziwiony - Za godzinę zaczyna się wieczerza, a ty wyglądasz jak byś …. - skrzyżowała ręce na pierski – brak słów. Proszę pani ! - Tak – podeszła do nich Valka. Patrzyła na syna ze zdziwieniem – coś ty robił !? - Kazałaś mi się pobawić ze Szczerbatkiem więc się bawiłem - Ale mi chodziło o aportowanie albo pieszczoty, a nie o tarzanie się w śniegu. Astrid zabierz mi go z oczu i ogarnij go – powiedziała odchodząc Dziewczyna pociągnęła Czkawkę za nadgarstek. Musieli wrócić do szkoły, by wysuszyć mu włosy i przebrać i w suche ubrania. Po drodze nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Minęło dosłownie kilka chwil szybkiego marszu i już byli w pokoju. Astrid wepchnęła Czkawkę do łazienki i kazała ogarnąć włosy. Kiedy chłopak zniknął w drzwiach łazienki otworzyła szafę i zaczęła przeglądać jego ubrania. W końcu wybrała. Sweter ¾ z łatami na łokciach, pod to biała koszula i do tego czarne rurki. Chłopak wyszedł z suchymi już włosami i ubrał się w przygotowane przez dziewczynę ciuchy. Kiedy ubierał buty ona zaczęła robić na jego włosach warkoczyki. - Za mało masz swoich włosów – powiedział żartobliwie - Może … masz dwa warkoczyki i jak zobaczę, że je rozplątałeś to gorzko tego pożałujesz – uśmiechnęła się Astrid Chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął i wyszli z pokoju. Na środku groty stał wieli stół. Mógłby pomieścić jeszcze więcej osób niż było to przewidywane. Astrid i Czkawka wbiegli do zatoczki. - No nareszcie – zaczęła mama Czkawki – w końcu jakoś wyglądasz synu - No dziękuje – powiedział z grymasem chłopak - Dobrze, dobrze chodźcie już zaraz się zacznie Usiedli na miejscach niedaleko Stoika. W pewnym momencie bo jaskini rozbrzmiał donośny głos Stoika. - Witajcie. Dziś spotkaliśmy się tu by obchodzić to jakże wyczekiwane przez wszystkich święto. W tym dniu prosiłbym was żebyście nie myśleli o tym co było czy też będzie ale o tym co jest. Ten dzień jest dla mnie bardzo ważny, gdyż właśnie w tym dniu dowiedziałem się, że będę miał syna – po sali przeszedł cichy szmer – był to chyba najlepszy prezent jaki mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że będę z niego taki dumy. Wiem, że dla niektórych może być to ostatnia Wigilia, dlatego dziękuje. Dziękuje, że przy mnie trwacie. Stoik usiadł, a grotę wypełniły oklaski. Ale nie rak ,,mechaniczne'' jak wtedy kiedy przemawiał Sączyślin. Te były szczere i prawdziwe. Niewymuszone. Uczta trwała godzinę. W tym czasie na żadnej twarzy nie widniał smutek czy rozpacz. Po jakimś czasie przemówił Pyskacz. - A więc pora na prezenty ! Istotnie pod choinką leżała masa pakunków. Rozpakowywanie prezentów tak że nie trwało krótko. Następnie na sali rozbrzmiała muzyka. Czkawka poczekał chwile, aż jego rodzice pójdą tańczyć. To tego wieczoru chciał powiedzieć Astrid o tym co czuje, ponieważ już wiedział. Był pewien, że darzy dziewczynę miłością. Po kilku minutach wyciągnął Astrid na plażę przed grotą. - Wiesz chciałam sobie pośpiewać kolędy i potańczyć – zaczęła - Tak, ale ja no … chciałem pogadać - O czym ? - As był wyraźnie zaciekawiona - Najpierw dam ci prezent - Myślałam że ten dziennik to od ciebie – uśmiechnęła się - Powiedzmy, że byłem bardziej kreatywny – odwzajemnił uśmiech i podał jej małe pudełeczko. Dziewczyna uchyliła wieczko. Był tam naszyjnik z połową serca. - Ja mam drugą – odezwał się nagle chłopak wyjmując za koszuli identyczny wisiorek - Dziękuje – dziewczyna rzuciła się mu w ramiona - A co do tej rozmowy to … - dziewczyna nie dało mu dokończyć - Ja ciebie też – odezwała się i pocałowała Trwali w pocałunku jeszcze kilka chwil. W końcu byli szczęśliwi. OKI. TO TYLE NA DZIŚ. TA JEDEN ROŹDZIAŁ XD ALE MAM BONUSIK !!! KONKURS ! ZASADY KONKURSU SĄ BANALNE. WYSTARCZY NARYSOWAĆ JEDNĄ ZE SCENEK Z TEGO ROŹDZIAŁU NP. ZABAWE CZKAWKI ZE SZCZERBEM BĄDŹ VALKE LEPIĄCĄ PIEROGI XD NA PRACE CZEKAM OD DZISIAJ (09.02.2016) DO 19.02.1016 ! MAM NADZIJĘ, ŻE TYLE CZASU STARCZY. NAGRÓD ZA DANE MIEJSCE JESZCZE NIE MAM USTALONYCH ALE COŚ WYMYŚLE. PRACE MOŻECIE WYSYŁAĆ ALE NA MOJEJ TABLICY, ALBO W KOMACH ! CZEKAM ! ''' '''TO TYLE ! PA:* CDN... 38. ZWIADOWCA 5 STYCZNIA - Sergio ! - krzyknął Stoik do jednego z wojowników - Tak panie ? - Trzeba wysłać kogoś na zwiady. To już ten czas. Jesteśmy gotowi - Ale, panie czy nie trzeba by najpierw … - Wiem co robię Sergio, zaufaj mi – powiedział pewny siebie - Rzecz w tym, że nie mamy żadnego dobrze wyszkolonego zwiadowcy – odparł wojownik - Więc, puścimy amatora – odezwał się Stoik. W tym momencie do rozmowy przyłączyła się Valka - Stoik to będzie zbyt niebezpieczne i ryzykowne – pouczyła męża - To co proponujesz Val ? - A, może by tak puścić Czka... - Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć i się nie zgadzam ! - powiedział głośno i huknął ręką o prowizoryczny stół - A mamy jakieś inne wyjście ? - zapytała - Nie … nie mamy – powiedział wyraźnie skruszony – ja się po prostu o niego boję - Stoiku on już nie jest dzieckiem, a ty cały czas widzisz w nim małego, chudego i chorowitego chłopca. Musisz się z tym pogodzić Stoik on dorasta i temu nie zapobiegniesz – położyła rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny - Może i masz racje … Pyskacz ! - zawołam swojego przyjaciela, który właśnie rozgrywał partyjkę szachów z Arthurem - Tak … !? - krzyknął Gbur - Przyprowadź mi tu Czkawkę ! - Naprawdę teraz !? - Tak ! Teraz ! - Już idę ! - powiedział wyraźnie zły na swojego przyjaciela Chłopak właśnie rysował na łóżku. Po tym jak Astrid go pocałowała miał nagły przypływ weny. Na razie nie zdradzali nikomu, że są parą. Nie potrzebne im były pytania i gratulacje. Tym bardziej że niedługo miała się zacząć wojna. Dziewczyna usiadła położyła się obok niego na łóżku i wtuliła się w jego pierś patrząc na jego tak dokładne w tym co robią dłonie. Rysunek zaczął przedstawiać jakieś zwierzę lecz jeszcze nie mogła odgadnąć jakie. Nagle po pokoju rozszedł się odgłos pukania. Astrid odskoczyła od Czkawki, a ten wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Przekręcił kluczyk i powoli je otworzył. Za drzwiami stał Pyskacz z wyraźnie naburmuszoną miną. - Ojciec coś od ciebie chcę - No dobra to już idę - A i sam przyjdź … jakieś zadanie ma dla ciebie – powiedział i odwrócił się – najwyraźniej tak ważne, że musiał mnie od szachów odciągać – wymamrotał Czkawka zamknął drzwi i zaczął ubierać buty. - Kiedy wrócisz ? – spytała As - To zależy czego ojciec ode mnie chce – odparł sięgając po kurtkę – Pa - Pa ! - odpowiedziała Chłopak szedł dość szybkim tempem. Przecież jego ojciec nie wzywał by go bez powodu. Przedzierał się przez gęstwinę drzew prawie bez szelest nie. Był dobry w skradaniu się, ponieważ większość swojego życia spędził tropiąc zwierzynę lub pasąc owce ( które tak że musiał czasem tropić ). Dotarł w końcu do zejścia na plażę. Z sunął się klifem i już stał na zimnym piasku. Od groty dzieliło go jeszcze kilka minut drogi. W tym momencie stało się coś czego się nie spodziewał … (DRAMATYCZNA PAUZA) Za krzaków wyskoczył dość spory owczarek niemiecki i powalił go na ziemie. - Fuj ! Szczerb złaź ze mnie ! - krzyknął chłopak strącając z siebie psa Pies tylko zamerdał ogonem i ruszył biegiem w stronę groty. Czkawka poczynił tak samo, dzięki czemu doga skróciła się o kilka minut. Czkawka spokojnym krokiem wszedł do jaskini. Szukał wzrokiem ojca. Nie mógł go dostrzec pośród setek żołnierzy. - Szczerb poszukaj taty – powiedział do psa, po czym ten pobiegł na drugi koniec jaskini Chłopak oczekują ojca patrzał co robią wojownicy. Nie którzy już szykowali swój oręż inni jeszcze trenowali. - O jesteś w końcu – usłyszał za sobą męski donośny głos - Tak jestem. A co chciałeś ? - Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Szczerze to wolałbym żeby zrobił to ktoś inny … ale niestety nikogo takiego nie mamy - Mógłbyś jaśniej ? - Potrzebujemy zwiadowcy - A co ja mam do tego ? - To że ty nim jesteś - Ale … - Dostajesz łuk i idziesz wieczorem do zamku. Potrzebujemy wiedzieć gdzie trzymają broń, gdzie śpią ich wojska i w jakich miejscach stoją strażnicy. - Dobrze - Idź się przebierz w coś ciemnego widzimy się tutaj o 19:00 - Nie zawiodę was ! -krzyknął chłopak wybiegając z groty 39. ZWIAD 5 STYCZNIA - 6 STYCZNIA Chłopak przemykał pomiędzy krzakami. Był nieuchwytny dla ludzkiego oka. Ubrany w czarny płaszcz z kapturem przemierzał kolejne korytarze zamku. W końcu dotarł do wielkich drzwi. Nie było przy nich strażników. Ostrożnie wśliznął się do środka. Jego oczom ukazała się zbrojownia. Miecze, łuki, topory, a także rozmaite zbroje od lekkich aż po ciężkie. Zaopatrzenie przewyszało liczbę żołnierzy zamku. W tym momencie Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli najpierw nie wtargną do zbrojowni to ich szanse na wygraną są nikłe. Zaznaczył na mapie zamku miejsce gdzie znajduje się pomieszczenie i wyszedł w poszukiwaniu miejsca spoczynku wrogów. Korytarze wiły się i wydawały się jak by nie miały końca. Czkawka musiał przejść spory kawał drogi by dojść do kolejnych drzwi. Uchylił je powoli. Tysiące łóżek, a w nich żołnierze. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru tam wchodzić, ponieważ nie chciał ryzykować. I tak już raz prawie go nakryli. Z łatwością odnalazł kuchnie i jadalnie oraz same tronową. Mógł wracać. Chłopak rozwinął przed ojcem mapę. Każde pomieszczenie zamku było podpisane. Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął. - Łuk jest twój synu, a teraz zmykaj – powiedział zwijając mapę TO NA DZIŚ TYLE :/ PRZEPRASZAM ŻE TAKIE KRÓTKIE :C NO ALE CÓŻ DLA JASNOŚCI NEXTY BĘDĄ CODZIENNIE WIECZOREM DO DNIA 14.02.16 R. DALEJ TO RÓŻNIE. ' '''PROSZĘ BY KAŻDY KTO BIERZE UDZIAŁ W KONKURSIE NAPISAŁ TO POD MOIM KOMENTARZEM :D ' '''OKI TO TYLE ! PA:* CDN... 40. ZACZYNA SIĘ ' ' 6 STYCZNIA WIECZÓR - Dobrze więc kto jaką sobie wybrał broń ? - zaczął wódz wchodząc do ,,zbrojowni'' - Ja biorę łuk i coś co ostatnio zrobiłem, ale co to jest dowiecie się później – odpowiedział Czkawka - Ja biorę topór i sztylet – odparła Astrid - My – zaczął Mieczyk – bierzemy po włóczni – on i siostra podnieśli swoją broń - Mi tam starczy sztylet – mruknął Śledzik - Ja też biorę topór – powiedziała Heder - Dobrze – ponownie odezwał się Stoik skoro już macie swoje bronie to idźcie do reszty Nastolatkowie wyszli z pomieszczenia i udali się do Valki, która właśnie przymocowywała sobie do pasa pochwę od miecza. Czkawka ujrzał w jej oczach zmartwienie. Teraz spojrzał na wszystkich ludzi. Wiedział, że tej nocy przeleje się krew. Jego ojciec mówił, że w wiosce jest jeszcze trochę wojowników, więc jest ich około półtora tysiąca może więcej. Już po chwili skradali się pod mury zamku. Na czele Czkawka, który sprawdzał teren. - Czysto – szepnął chłopak i znacząco ruszył ręką Doszli teraz do bramy zamku. Po cichu wśliznęli się do środka. Kilku wojowników zostało na zewnątrz. ,,Armia'' szła jak gdyby nigdy nic do zbrojowni. Sączyślin był zbyt pewny siebie. Zero jakich kolwieg zabezpieczeń. Dotarli pod drzwi zbrojowni. Przejęli ją ! Można było rozpocząć atak. 41. ATAK ! 6 STYCZNIA – 7 STYCZNIA Stoik doszedł do drzwi od sypialni wojowników. Po drodze zabił już kilku wrogów. Za nim szło około 100 ludzi. Musieli wypłoszyć wrogie wojsko z kryjówki. Stoik otworzył z hukiem drzwi. Kilku wrogów zerwało się z łóżka i od razu zaczęło się bronić. Było ich tysiące. Walka trwała kilka minut. - Wycofujemy się ! - krzyknął do swojej ,,armii'' – Rybka złapał haczyk – mruknął z zadowoleniem do siebie Po całym mieście rozbrzmiał dzwon. Sączyślin zerwał się ze swojego łoża. Nie wiedział przez chwile co się dzieje. Zaraz po nim z łoża zerwała się jego małżonka. Król wyjrzał przez okno. Na dziedzińcu zamku śmierć zbierała krwawe żniwa. - Nesseser bierz Nell i uciekajcie ! - krzyknął - Ale... - Nesseser chciała coś powiedzieć - Bez gadania Królowa wybiegła i skierowała się do komnaty córki. W tym czasie Stoik zabijał kolejnych wrogów. Pomimo że było ich mniej wygrywali. Czekał tylko, aż jego brat, jeśli nadal mógł go tak nazywać, wyjdzie z zamku. 42. ,,CZYLI WY ŻYJECIE !?'' 7 STYCZNIA Grupka nastolatków biegła w dół krętymi schodami. Mieli wyznaczony cel. Uwolnić więźniów. Mogli im przecież pomóc w walce. Czkawka biegł na czele. Czym niżej schodzili tym bardziej czuli zapach stęchlizny. Kamienie był mokre i porośnięte mchem. Czkawka nagle pokazał ręką by jego towarzysze się zatrzymali. Dotarli do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Straży już tutaj nie było. Wszyscy walczyli. - Wy po otwierajcie te cele ja i As pójdziemy dalej – chłopak wydał rozkaz i ruszył w przód. Blondynka szła za nim. Pierwszy raz widziała w chłopaka taką determinacje. Otwierali kolejne cele. Została im jeszcze jedna. Była inna. Prowadziły do niej stalowe drzwi. - Może jest tam jakiś nie bezpieczny więzień – zaczęła As - Albo ktoś kogo Sączyślin nie chce pokazać światu – mówiąc to podniósł drucik leżący na kamiennej podłodze. Zbliżył się do drzwi i wsadził go do dziurki ( BEZ SKOJARZEŃ ^^ ). Kilka ruchów ręką i w drzwiach przeskoczył zamek. Chłopak delikatnie ujął klamkę w dłonie. Pociągnął w dół. Drzwi zaskrzypiały. Weszli do małego korytarza. Miał około 20 metrów. Na końcu była cela. Rysowały się w niej dwie postacie. Szli powoli. Dojście do celi zajęło im kilka minut. W celi siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Gdy zobaczyli nastolatków od razu wstali. Czkawka przyglądał się mężczyzną. Jeden z nich był podobny do jego ojca. Cofnął się wstecz. Przypomniał sobie opowiadania ojca. Już wiedział kim jest czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Sam ? - wypowiedział te słowa z przekonaniem - Tak, a wy kim jesteście ? - powiedział i zbliżył się do krat Twarze obu mężczyzn przykrywała gruba warstwa brudu. Ciuchy były podarte, a mężczyźni wychudzeni. Musieli siedzieć w tej celi bardzo długo. - Ja jestem Czkawka, a to Astrid – chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę, która przyglądała się drugiemu z mężczyzn. Sam także skierował tam wzrok. Miał blond włosy i przypominał wyglądem ojca Astrid – Finn Hofferson – powiedział to cicho jednak oni to usłyszeli - Skąd wiesz kim jesteśmy ? - tym razem odezwał się blondyn - To jest Astrid Hofferson – w oczach mężczyzny zabłysnęło światełko - Czyli że... - Jestem córką Arthura Hoffersona – wybudziła się z transu Astrid - Tyle mnie ominęło – uklęknął - Mnie ominęły tylko narodziny mojego zdemoralizowanego bratanka - Taaa – przeciągał Czkawka - A, ty kim jesteś – odezwał się blondyn - Synem Stoika … - odpowiedział Czkawka zbliżając się do zamka i wsadzając w niego drucik - Jak mogłem nie zauważyć podobieństwa – skarcił się Sam – czyli mam też normalnego bratanka ? - uśmiechnął się tym razem - Na to wygląda – uśmiechnął się Czkawka i w tym momencie zamek poddał się Mężczyźni wyszli z celi. Oczywiście Finn od razu przytulił nadal lekko wstrząśnięta Astrid, a Sam uściskał Czkawkę i jeszcze raz przeprosił. Teraz biegli już razem z przyjaciółmi na górę, by pomóc reszcie. TO TYLE MOŻE COŚ JESZCZE WIECZOREM WRZUCE :D POWOLUTKU ZBLIŻAMY SIĘ KU KOŃCOWI ^^ TYLKO JEDNA OSOBA ZGŁOSIŁA SIĘ DO KONKURSU SMUTAM :/ NO ALE ZOBACZE ILE PRZYJDZIE PRAC :D DZIĘKUJE ŻE JESTEŚCIE ! TO TYLE ! PA :* CDN... 43.TRZEBA COŚ STACIĆ ŻEBY COŚ ZYSKAĆ 7 STYCZNIA Uciekinierzy wraz z nastolatkami wbiegli na dziedziniec zamku. Było już 30 minut po północy. Księżyc oświetlał pole walki. Czkawka rozejrzał się. Ciała porozrzucane na kamiennej drodze utrudniały poruszanie się. Jego matka walczyła z jakimś mężczyzną, a jego ojciec przedzierał się przez dziesiątki wrogów. Nigdzie nie był Sączyślina. Czyżby stchórzył ? Nagle obudził się z transu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele już weszli w wir walki. Pierwszy raz czuł się bez radny. Usłyszał za sobą głos. Ten głos, którego szczerze nie nawidził. - Oj... Czkawuś i po co to wam było ? - Nie waż się tak nawet do mnie mówić ! - chłopak obrócił się w stronę postaci - Wiem że zabijając ciebie sprawie mojemu braciszkowi największy ból … i szczerze będę miał większą satysfakcje zabijając ciebie niż Stoika - Możesz mnie zabić, ale i tak szala zwycięstwa jest po naszej stronie Sączyślin ! - Do czasu – na twarzy ,,króla'' pojawił się chytry uśmiech – jeśli zginiesz ty – zaczął – Stoik też się podda - Śnisz ! Czkawka wyjął Piekło i zaatakował przeciwnika. Ten natychmiast zareagował. Walczyli na środku dziedzińca. Ich ruchy były płynne. Obaj przewidywali swoje ruchy. Nawet nie zauważyli, że oczy wszystkich skierowane są na nich. Znaczna większość wrogich wojsk nie żyła. Nie byli przygotowana. Czkawka drasnął przeciwnika w ramię rozdzierając mu koszule. Sączyślin o dziwo nie walczył w zbroi. Mężczyzna zaatakował z zamiarem wbicia swego miecza w brzuch chłopaka, ten jednak zrobił sprawny unik. Stoik stał jak sparaliżowany. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie mógł zrobić nic. Z coraz większym strachem w oczach patrzał jak jego syn atakuje i blokuje ataki. Nie mógł mu pomóc. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Po prostu. Chłopak i mężczyzna walczyli już długo. Obaj wyczerpani. - Kończymy ? – spytał Czkawka - Twoją śmiercią ? Oczywiście ! - krzyknął i zaszarżował na chłopakach Czkawka upadł. Czuł ciężar ciała przeciwnika. Sączyślin sam nadział się na miecz. Chłopak z trudem wyszedł spod martwego już ciała. Jego nogi drżały. Był po prostu wyczerpany. Nagle poczuł niesamowicie silny ból w lewej łytce. Spojrzał w dół. Jego dolna część nogi była przebita na wylot przez strzałę. Poczuł czyjś oddech na karku. Odwrócił się. Postać odsunęła się od niego. Ty Sączysmark. - To za mojego ojca – napiął łuk Czkawka przygotowany na śmierć zamknął oczy. Pomyślał ile dobrych rzeczy spotkało go w życiu. Ile znaczą dla niego przyjaciele, a w szczególności Astrid. Obiecał jej że jej nie zostawi. Niestety, ale on musiał się poświęcić by inni mogli być wolni. Rodzina. Chwilę z nią spędzone były jednymi z lepszych. Pamiętał jak by to było wczoraj gdy przynosił mamie rysunki. Pamiętał jak tata zabierał go na polowania albo na ryby. Jak mówił, że w przyszłości zostanie kimś wielkim. Teraz do jego głowy napłynęły myśli związane z Astrid. Gdy ją pierwszy raz zobaczył, gdy poczuł do ukłucie w serca. W tedy jeszcze nie wiedział co to. Przypomniał sobie kłótnie. Kłótnie o taką błahostkę. Teraz przed oczyma widział ich pocałunek. Co wtedy czuł ? Radość, miłość, szczęście, a jednocześnie smutek i świadomość tego, że może nie będzie mu dane pocałować jej jeszcze raz. Chciał przypomnieć sobie coś jeszcze ale... usłyszał tylko krzyk. A, potem nie czuł i nie słyszał już nic. Zemdlał. 44. KONIEC 14 STYCZNIA Chłopak otworzył oczy, ale zaraz je zamknął. Światło dnia drażniło jego oczy. Żył ? A, może był już w niebie ? Znów uchylił lekko oczy. Tym razem ich nie zamknął. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Leżał w łóżku. Nie był by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że łóżko to stało w w zamkowej komnacie. Odciągnął koc. Zamiast dolnej części lewej nogi miał metalową protezę. W jego głowie znów pojawił się Sączysmark, które celuje w niego strzałom. Czemu go nie zastrzelił ? Chłopak powoli położył obie ,,nogi''' na podłodze. Wstał. - Nie najgorzej – mruknął sam do siebie stawiając małe kroczki Postanowił się przejść. Jego celem był dziedziniec. Dojście tam zajęło mu dobre 12 minut. Jego kroki stawały się coraz bardziej pewne i płynne. Stał właśnie patrząc jak ludzie wieszają serpentyny. No ta nie długo dzień Borka. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił lekko głowę. - Cześć tato – powiedział uśmiechając się - Jak się czujesz synu ? - zapytał odwzajemniając uśmiech - Jak chłopak bez połowy nogi – zaśmiał się – a, tak serio to dobrze. Ile byłem nie przytomny ? I co ważniejsze czemu żyje ? - Na pierwsze pytanie odpowiedź brzmi tydzień, a na drugie … - zaczął – Kiedy Sączysmark miał w ciebie strzelić nagle w rękę trafiła mu strzała. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w stronę z której strzała przybyła. Stał tam wysoki dobrze zbudowany chłopak z tego co się później dowiedziałem na imię mu Eret - Eret... nie sądziłem że on … - Później mu podziękujesz, a teraz już idź. Astrid czeka na plaży Chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął. Dziewczyna stała i patrzyła w horyzont gdzie zachodziło słońce. Nagle czyjeś dłonie przysłoniły jej oczy. Wiedziała kto to. Tylko jego dłonie były tak delikatne i czułe. Nie mówiąc nic odwróciła się w stronę bruneta i przytuliła go z całej siły. On jedynie głaskał jej blond włosy. Stali tak kilka minut. - Przecież obiecałem, że cie opuszczę - Lepiej już nic nie mów – zaśmiała się dziewczyna Oboje spojrzeli w czerwone niebo. Chłopak ujął jej dłonie. Zatonęli w wiecznym pocałunku. THE END A WIĘC TO KONIEC :/ BARDZO WAM DZIEKUJE, ŻE ŚLEDZILIŚCIE TEGO BLOGA. NIE SĄDZIŁAM, ŻE DOJEDE DO LICZNY 80 KOMENTARZY. CHCIAŁA BYM WYRÓŻNIĆ TUTAJ WYRÓŻNIĆ KILKA, A MOŻE KILKANAŚCIE OSÓB : • UŻYTKOWNICZKA WIKI / KITIAM – DZIĘKUJE CI ZA PIERWSZY KOMENTARZ I ZA MIŁE SŁOWA'' • ''DREAMGIRL01 – DZIĘKUJE ZA POPRAWKE DWUCH PIERWSZY ROŹDZIAŁÓW I ZA TO, ŻE WOGÓLE WPADŁAŚ. JESZCZE RAZ DZIĘKUJE CHOĆ NIE WIEM CZY CZYTASZ '' • ''MISTRZCZKAWKA – TOBIE DZIĘKUJE ZA CIEPŁE SŁOWA NIE WIEM CZY DALE I ZA MOTYWACJE'' • ''ASTRID LOVE CZKAWKA – DZIĘKUJE ŻE ,,WRÓCIŁAŚ'' DO MOJEGO OPKA I ŻE DOCENIŁAŚ MOJĄ PRACE. CHCIAŁA BYM BYŚ WIEDZIAŁA ŻE TWOJE OPKO BYŁO I JEST DLA MNIE WIELKIM WZOREM I GDY JE CZYTAM WRACA MI WENA (WI'ĘC'' MASZ DAWAĆ WIĘCEJ NEXTÓW BO MÓJ JEDNOROŻEC CIĘ ZEJE ! ) :D • ''NORVI2000 – '''ZA TO ŻE WOGÓLE WPADŁ/A '' • ''SZCZERBEK25 – ZA TO ŻE CZYTAŁA I WOGÓLE BYŁA. A NO I OCZYWIŚCIE ŻE ZWYKLE PO NEXCIE ZOSTAWIAŁA KOMA JAKO PIERWSZA. A TAK SZCZERZE TO SIĘ CIEBIE BOJE XD ZŁO WCIELONE ^^'' • ''LOVEDRAGONS002 – ZA WEJŚCIE WOGÓLE W TO OPKO'' • ''BLIŹNIAKI24 – ZA TO ŻE CZYTAŁ/A'' • ''MAŁA AMBITNA -'ZA TO ŻE CZYTAŁA ORAZ ZE PRZCUDNĄ OKŁADKE (LICZE ŻE DO NASTĘPNEGO OPKA TEŻ MI ZROBISZ XD) CHCIAŁA BYM CI BARDZO PODZIĘKOWAĆ I MAM NADZIJE ŻE NASTĘPNE OPKO TAKŻE BĘDZIE ZACZYNAŁO SIĘ OD JEJ OKŁADKI :D • RADZIO61 – '''ZA WPADNIĘCIE TUTAJ • ''NATALIA 1407 – ZA CIEPŁE SŁOWA I ZA TO ŻE CZYTAŁA '' • ''SAPHISAPHIRAN –''' ZA WPADNIĘCIE TUTAJ I CZYTANIE'' • ''ASTRIŚ23 – ZA CZYTANIE (PS. CIEBIE TEŻ SIĘ BOJĘ ,,Masz czas do 24:00 haha'' CHCESZ ŻEBYŁ PRZEZ TO NIEWINNE ,,haha'' MIAŁA KOSZMARY :P'' • GABU21 – '''ZA CZYTANIE :3 A I NADAL CZEKAM NA ''TFURCZY KOMENTARZ XD'' • ''AZUREY –''' ZA CZYTANIE I CIESZE SIĘ ŻE NIE PRZESTAŁAŚ XD'' • WSZYSTKIM NIE ZALOGOWANYM ' - DZIĘKUJE ŻE CZYTALIŚCIE :33'' • ''ASTRID212 - ' ZA TY ŻE NIE ZRĄBAŁA TEGO OPKA (ZNACZY CHYBA …. XD) '''''TO NARAŹIE WSZYSTKO :33 ŚLEDZCIE MÓJ PROFIL BO JUŻ NIEDŁUGO NOWE OPKO. MOŻE JESZCZE DZISIAJ JAKIŚ PROLOG … ZOBACZE JAK MI CZAS POZWOLI :33 DZIĘKUJE ŻE JESTEŚCE ! '' ''Ps. Czekam na prace na konkurs :D TO WSZYSTKO ! JESZCZE RAZ DZIĘKUJE ! '' ''PA :* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone